


Two of a Kind

by Halevetica



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Confused Derek, Derek is bad at feelings, Derek is pining for both twins, M/M, Mild twin rivalry, Sterek endgame, Stiles has a twin, Stilinski Twins, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stiles and his brother, Spencer, were similar in a lot of ways, for starters they were identical twins. They were both stubborn and sarcastic, they liked the same music, had a lot of the same friends growing up, and now they liked the same guy.Derek Hale didn't expect to get twins for roomates and he definitely didn't expect to find them so attractive. He tries his best to keep the brothers at arms length as he's been hurt too many times before. However he finds himself falling for one of them, only he's not sure which one. He's not close enough to them to remember who is who and they often trade places for the sake of their grades.Stiles and Spencer struggle to keep from letting a guy come between them while Derek struggles to figure out exactly which twin he's falling for.





	1. Twins

The thing about siblings is you never have to worry about not having a friend. You may fight and you may disagree and you may get on each other's nerves, but they're always there. They'll cover for you when you sneak out of the house, or they'll stand up for you when someone is being a bully. Siblings are great and terrible all at the same time. There was the oldest who liked to pretend to be the parent, there was the youngest who always got away with murder, and sometimes there was a middle child who was the odd man out or the one often over looked. Then, every once in a while, there was a set of twins.

Stiles and Spencer Stilinski were just that. Identical in every way, physically at least. They both had the same messy brown hair and light brown eyes. The two were inseparable growing up. They shared everything. They were each other's best friend so it was no surprise they asked to dorm together while at college.

They had both gotten into Berkeley on scholarship. Stiles was following their dad's footsteps as sheriff and majoring in Criminal justice. Spencer, however, was majoring in computer programming; he could do anything with a computer.

They arrived at campus early to set up their room only to find out they were going to have a third roommate. Spencer had been excited where as Stiles was more reserved. The twins were, as others had put it, love 'em or hate 'em type. Most people tolerated their shenanigans while others seemed to genuinely hate them. Stiles feared their new roommate might be the latter.

"Stop stressing, Stiles," Spencer said tossing a glance over his shoulder at his brother.

"I thought there were only supposed to be two per room," Stiles huffed as he typed furiously on his laptop.

"We got a bigger room, bigger rooms have three or four," Spencer shrugged.

"Okay, the guy's name is Derek Hale, he's a sophomore," Stiles said looking at the dorm charts on the Berkeley site.

"Did you hack the Dean's dorm charts?" Spencer asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're the one who taught me how to do it," Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

"We've been here three minutes," Spencer said with a toss of his hands.

"We've been here for over an hour, stop being overdramatic," Stiles closed out of the window on his laptop.

"Oh, I'm being dramatic. I'm sure our roommate will be fine, seriously don't worry about it," Spencer put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Stiles whirled around in his computer chair, "Don't worry about it? What if he's a homophobic drug user who tries to sleep with Lydia?" Stiles asked in exasperation.

Spencer let out a loud laugh, "You worry too much."

At that moment the door to their dorm opened with a soft click that made Stiles heart leap into his throat. He was here. Their roommate was here.

Derek walked in and paused. He blinked at the pair in front of him. Twins. Great, he got two roommates this year.

"You must be Derek Hale," Spencer grinned widely at the guy.

"I'm Spencer, this is Stiles," Stiles gestured between him and his brother, "I mean I'm Stiles, this is Spencer." Stiles corrected himself.

Derek raised a brow at the pair.

"Is it just us three?" Derek asked hoping there wasn't a third one in the bathroom or something.

"The world couldn't handle three of us," Spencer snorted.

"I can imagine not," Derek mumbled before dropping his bag on the empty bed. Stiles and Spencer had already decorated their side of the room. Derek noted that both the twin's spaces were fairly organized.

"Can we help you bring anything up?" Stiles offered his eyes raking over the back of Derek.

"I've only got two boxes, thanks though," Derek said with a frown before walking out.

The twins waited for the door to close before they both turned to the other, "Dibs."


	2. Talkative type

Derek took a deep breath in the hallway. He'd not been looking forward to meeting his new roommate, or roommates as it were. He wasn't the most social type, last year had been hard enough rooming with Kai Parker. Kai was a fun-loving, outgoing type, and always seemed to have someone over. He and Derek left each other alone well enough, but Derek had been pretty annoyed with all the in and out traffic. He'd hoped for a quiet roommate this year, instead he got twins. He couldn't tell much about them in the ten seconds he'd known them, but they seemed more outgoing than he was hoping for. And what made it worse was that they were attractive. Kai had been attractive, but in more of a nice to look at kind of way. Stiles and Spencer were breath taking. Derek hadn't been able to help but notice their full, perfectly heart shaped lips. And that was only in ten seconds, he dreaded what he'd find appealing about the pair once he got to know them more. Maybe they would be super annoying and it would counter their looks. Derek wasn't sure he'd want that though. He let out a heavy sigh, this was going to be a long year.

Stiles and Spencer both groaned. It wasn't the first time they'd both called dibs on someone. It had happened twice, once with who was now Spencer's best friend, Danny Mahealani, and with Lydia Martin, who had ended up becoming close friends with both of them. Their rule on dibs was, whoever called it first got dibs and if they both called it, then neither one could pursue them. They could flirt all they wanted, just no dating, hooking up or anything of the sort. They were essentially off limits.

"Why do we have to have the same taste in people," Stiles whined. 

"To be fair, we've only ever had the same taste in two other people," Spencer pointed out.

"I tell you what, you can have Danny and Lydia if you let me have Derek," Stiles grinned at his brother.

Spencer narrowed his eyes at his twin, "Okay first of all, I haven't had a crush on either of them since like middle school, and secondly they're our best friends."

"How did we manage to get through high school without liking the same person?" Stiles frowned thoughtfully. They'd both dated a few times. Stiles had dated two people, as he was the more shy one, and Spencer, four.

"Well I barely knew Malia, we had no classes together. Andrew was too much like my ex, Jackson. You and Jackson hated each other. You also hated Matt. I met Caitlin at a party you didn't go to so you didn't meet her until after we started dating. And then you thought it was weird that Ethan was a twin," Spencer pointed out.

"Okay, I didn't think it was weird that Ethan was a twin, I said I didn't trust Ethan, because he had a twin. How do you know you were only sleeping with Ethan? We trade places all the time," Stiles threw his hands up for emphasis.

"Aiden wasn't gay," Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he could have been."

At that moment the door opened again, and the twins fell silent. Their eyes immediately going to Derek's arm muscles. The way his t shirt clung to his back muscles practically had the twins salivating.

Stiles was the first to pull his eyes away, as he didn't want to get caught staring. Spencer on the other hand, had no tact. 

"Oh shit," Spencer swore as he noticed the time on his phone, "I was supposed to meet Danny to help him unpack."

Stiles' eyes widened, "What, no," His brother couldn't leave him here with Derek alone.

"You're welcome to come with," Spencer offered with a sympathetic smile.

Stiles grimaces, "Andrew's his roommate, it's weird," Stiles muttered.

"I'll text you when I'm done. Don't touch my computer, I'm in the middle of hack-" Spencer cut himself off, his eyes darting towards their roommate, "In the middle of a project."

"You're seriously going?" Stiles whined. He would try and find Lydia, but she wasn't coming up until the next day.

"I'll be back in like two hours," Spencer grabbed his jacket and reached for the door, "See you two later."

Derek frowned at the door as it closed shut.

Stiles swallowed hard. He was only slightly intimidated by this gorgeous guy next to him.

"So, which one are you?" Derek asked glancing over at Stiles.

"Sssspencer," Stiles lied. He was too nervous to be himself, but being his brother? That he could do.

"The other one is...Stiles?" Derek asked hesitantly as he opened his first box.

"Yep," Stiles nodded taking a seat in his computer chair.

"Bit odd as far as names go," Derek quipped not looking away from his box.

"Uh, yeah, it's a middle name, we both go by our middle name." Stiles answered. He hoped Derek didn't ask about their first names.

"Why's that?" Derek was trying to get a feel for the twins, but Stiles wasn't offering him much.

"Their polish, very difficult to pronounce. Our mom was half polish. Stiles was a nickname for my grandfather on my dad's side. Spencer was his middle name. He past away before we were born," Stiles explained.

Derek only nodded.

"What about you? I'm guessing Derek isn't your middle name," Stiles said as he opened his computer, he had a feeling Derek wasn't the overly talkative type.

"No," Derek answered flatly. 

Definitely not the talkative type. Stiles decided to drop the conversation before he made a fool of himself.

Derek expected Stiles to barrage him with questions, but he seemed to get the hint that Derek wasn't in the mood to talk, which Derek appreciated. Maybe the twins wouldn't be so bad after all. But if that was the case then he might find himself attracted to one of them. He wondered how different they actually were.

"You two identical?" The question sounded stupid and Derek regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

"Yeah," Stiles answered not looking away from his computer. He looked to be on the school website.

"Is that the Dean's chart?" Derek asked recognizing the room numbers.

"Uh, yeah, I was just seeing if there was anyone I knew on our floor," Stiles realized it might not be such a good idea to hack the school database in front of Derek.

"How'd you find this? I didn't think they made it public," Derek frowned stepping closer so he could look over Stiles' shoulder better.

"I...hacked the database," Stiles braced for some kind of berating. 

"That's kind of impressive," Derek muttered leaning closer.

Stiles froze as Derek neared him. He smelled amazing. His cologne was almost sweet and spicy at the same time. It made Stiles bite his lip.

"Oh god," Stiles groaned as he caught sight of Jackson Whittemore's name. Of course he was only a few doors down. Jackson was one of Stiles' least favorite people, for the simple fact that he in an attempt to get back at Spencer for breaking up with him, stole Ethan from him. It devastated Spencer and Stiles had a few choice words that got both him and Jackson in detention for a week.

"What?" Derek frowned at Stiles. It was then he noticed the smattering of beauty marks on his face and neck. 

"A guy from high school," Stiles point out Jackson's name on the screen.

"Not a fan I take it," 

"To say the least," Stiles scoffed.

"Ha, well he's got my old roommate this year, and Kai is the worst. He's always got people in and out, loud, likes to party," Derek noted the name just under the one Stiles pointed to.

"That's right up Jackson's alley," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Can you see the girls' dorms too?" Derek asked then.

"I can pull it up," Stiles nodded as he minimized the screen before pulling up the html page for the school's site. 

"Can you hack any of the school database?" Derek asked with a raised brow.

"Not any, some of them have extra precautions, like the ones with our grades and stuff, at least the high school did, but most of the basic I can," Spencer had taught him the basic's about hacking and how to do it, but he wasn't as good as his brother.

"Okay, here we go," Stiles hit enter and the page for the girl's dorms popped up.

"Who you looking for?" Stiles asked looking at Derek. He was so close to Stiles. His chiseled jaw sat only a few inches from Stiles' own face as Derek looked through the list intently.

"Erica Reyes," Derek answered not looking away from the laptop.

"Girlfriend?" Stiles asked solemnly. It wasn't a sibling, they didn't have the same last name.

"Best friend," Derek frowned.

Stiles was slightly relieved to know that this Erica wasn't a girlfriend, which posed the question, was Derek single?

"Right here," Stiles pointed to the name as he spotted it.

"She's got the same roommate as last year, that's good," Derek said more to himself. Erica had liked her roommate, unlike Derek and had opted to not switch.

Derek had asked to have a new roommate, and so far, he didn't regret it. Spencer was tolerable at least, or so he thought.

"Thanks," Derek nodded, backing away.

"Sure thing," Stiles gave Derek a small smile as the older guy went back to unpacking.

Stiles wondered about Derek. He seemed reserved, never giving away too much information but he also seemed nice enough. It excited Stiles to get to know Derek more. He always loved a challenge. 


	3. What happened?

Derek stared at his class schedule trying to map it out in his head so he knew exactly where to go. Who he thought was still Spencer, was pacing his side of the room staring down at his phone. Derek was getting rather annoyed by it.

"Are you okay?" Derek finally asked setting down his papers.

"No, my brother is being a selfish dick," Stiles huffed throwing his phone on his bed.

Derek raised a brow in response.

"Do you have any siblings?" Stiles asked turning to Derek.

"Two, an older and a younger sister," Derek answered simply.

"Oof, I'm glad I don't have any sisters," Stiles grimaced at the thought.

"It's not so bad," Derek gave a half shrug. He was pretty close with his sisters, though it hadn't always been that way.

"It's just us two," Stiles said gesturing between him and the door as if Spencer was on the other side. 

"I assume you two are close," Derek wasn't sure why he was keeping up conversation, he didn't usually.

"Yeah, I means he's a pain in the ass sometimes but he's my best friend," Stiles smiled.

Derek didn't respond as he turned back to his papers.

Stiles seemed to understand the conversation was over and grabbed his phone. He went for the door before pausing. He needed to get out of the tiny room and he was starving. He debated asking Derek if he wanted to join him but he thought better of it, besides he didn't know if he could handle a dinner alone with the greek god.

"I'm going out for a bit, if...Stiles gets back before me, tell him I'll be back later?" 

"Okay," Derek agreed without looking up.

-

Derek looked up from his book as the door to the room opened. 

"Hey, Derek," The twin smiled. Derek didn't know which one it was. He couldn't for the life of him remember what they'd been wearing earlier. 

"Which one are you?" Derek asked blatantly. 

"Spencer."

Derek nodded. He was okay with that. Spencer seemed to know when he didn't want to talk.

"Your brother still being selfish?" Derek asked.

"What?" Spencer cocked his head in confusion. It was a cute look on him.

"Nevermind," Derek shook his head. 

"Where is Stiles?" Spencer asked looking around as if the twin was hidden away somewhere in the tiny room.

Derek simply shrugged before turning back to his book.

"The Dread Doctors," Spencer read the title, "Is it any good?" 

"It's alright, my sister recommended it," Derek answered not looking up.

"Is she younger or older?" Spencer asked seeming interested.

"Younger."

"What's her name?" Spencer pressed. He obviously wasn't catching on that Derek wasn't in the mood to talk.

Derek sighed, setting the book down, "Cora."

"That's a pretty name. How much younger is she?"

"Three years," Derek answered in an annoyed tone.

"Wow, Stiles is the younger one, most people think I am. I'm older by three minutes," Spencer sat down at his desk then.

Derek decided not to respond and hope Spencer got the hint. He seemed to, as the questions stopped.

Derek picked his book back up but found that his mind refused to concentrate on the words. Instead, he found himself wondering about the twins. Just how different were they? They looked identical but did one have a freckle the other didn't? Was one an inch taller? 

"So uh," Derek cleared his throat as he placed the bookmark in his book, "How would I be able to tell you two apart if you were next to each other?" 

Spencer spun around in his computer chair to face Derek.

"You wouldn't," Spencer answered seriously.

"There's no difference between you two?" Derek raised a brow. 

"Not that you'd be able to notice. Stiles is half an inch taller. I have two less moles on my face than him, but we only know that cause we counted. It's nearly impossible to tell," Spencer explained.

"How do your friends tell you apart?" Derek frowned. He was intrigued. 

"They learned our personalities, they still mix us up every once in a while," Spencer gave a shrug.

"You can't see someone's personality," Derek pointed out.

"Sure you can, our mannerisms are different. Stiles uses his hands more than I do. I'm more expressive than he is, etcetera." 

Derek thought about that some. He hadn't interacted with Stiles hardly at all so he couldn't think about if that were true or not. But he looked forward to learning the difference. He wondered if he'd prefer one over the other. So far Spencer was hit or miss. He liked him earlier but now he seemed...different somehow.

Just then the door opened and in walked Stiles.

"There you are," Spencer smiled at his brother. 

Stiles didn't respond instead he made his way to the bathroom and closed himself in.

Derek thought that seemed a bit odd, but he didn't know Stiles so he grabbed his book and opted to ignore it.

Spencer however, also seemed to find Stiles' behavior odd.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Spencer knocked gently on the door of the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Stiles answered, but judging by Spencer's eye roll, his brother was lying.

"What happened?" Spencer pressed not willing to let it go.

The bathroom door opened then, "I really don't want to talk about it Spence," Stiles sighed.

"Okay," Spencer put his hands up and took a step back.

"Can I shower or do one of you need the bathroom?" Stiles asked glancing between his brother and Derek.

"No," Derek shook his head.

"I'm okay," Spencer added.

Stiles closed himself in the bathroom again. 

"Stiles doesn't get upset often, did you say something to him?" Spencer narrowed his eyes at Derek.

"I haven't talked to him," Derek shook his head. He could tell it was bothering Spencer and it honestly had Derek curious. He'd been in such a chipper mood earlier when they'd spoken, granted it was only for a minute.

Stiles finally emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later. Spencer who had busied himself on his phone looked up.

"You good?" 

"Yeah," Stiles nodded avoiding eye contact with his brother.

Derek pretended not be paying attention. His nose buried in his book.

"You're a terrible liar," Spencer huffed sitting up. Stiles didn't normally keep things from him.

Stiles' eyes darted towards Derek before returning to his brother, "It's not worth talking about."

Spencer seemed to understand, whatever it was, he didn't want to say in front of Derek so he simply nodded and grabbed his phone again.

"So what happened?" He sent the text to Stiles.

"Ran into Jackson," Stiles sent back.

"What'd he want?" 

"To taunt you about Ethan. When he found out I wasn't you, he decided to taunt me with living in your shadow." Stiles answered. He dropped his phone then, signifying he wasn't interested in what Spencer had to say about that.

Stiles had always been second to his brother. He was quieter and more shy. Not that he didn't have friends, but he liked his alone time and he wasn't nearly as friendly with everyone as Spencer. He preferred his small group of friends and that was it. Spencer had to know everyone's name and at least tell them his. It gained him popularity that Stiles wasn't interested in. For the most part it didn't bother Stiles, but every once in a while, someone would make it known that they preferred Spencer over Stiles and that one always stung a bit.

When Spencer saw Stiles wasn't going to continue the conversation he decided to speak up, "Jackson's an ass. He's just trying to get under your skin. Everyone knows you're just as awesome as I am."

Stiles threw his hands up, "So much for not talking about it."

"You can't let that jealous twat get to you," Spencer shrugged.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat at his desk. Spencer guessed he wasn't going to get anything else out of his brother so he let the conversation drop.

Derek again pretended not to be listening, but he was curious about the twins and now this Jackson guy. He might have to bump into him, just see what kind of ass this jealous twat really was. He knew what room he was in at least. Plus he might give Derek some insight on the twins since he obviously knew them fairly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler chapter for you, it's gonna get better I promise


	4. Introduce me

Derek made his way up the stairs of their dorm building when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey, Hale, wait up."

Derek turned to see Kai hurrying up the stairs after him, "Kai," Derek gave a curt nod as he continued walking.

"So, your roommate this year...he's uh, pretty hot," If Kai was trying to be subtle, he wasn't doing a good job.

"What's your point?" Derek frowned at the brunette walking along side him.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a foot in the door already. Don't want to swipe the rug out from under you," Kai nudged Derek's shoulder playfully, as if they were old friends.

Derek raised a brow, it was funny to him that Kai thought someone would pick Kai over him. He wasn't conceded, but he had had enough advances thrown at him the year before to know they usually picked him first. Several of Kai's one night stands had tried to get with Derek shortly before.

"You know I don't date," Derek decided to answer simply. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that he never found anyone worth pursuing. Sure, he'd flirt here and there, but mostly he kept to himself. It was easier. He couldn't lose anyone that way.

"Yeah, but come on, have you seen him? Those pretty lips are just..." Kai trailed of waving a dramatic hand around as if that explained it.

Derek had to agree, the twins did have amazing lips.

"Do you know if he's interested in guys?" Kai asked then a frown sitting where his smile had been.

"Honestly, don't have any idea," Derek shrugged. That was true, he hadn't heard either of them talk about guys or girls.

"You have to introduce me, properly," Kai said then, the smile returning.

"You haven't met him?" Derek raised a brow.

"I saw him talking to some guy yesterday before going into your room. I've seen him a couple of times since then," Kai shrugged, "I know his name is Stiles."

Derek only nodded, so he knew about Stiles, but not Spencer. Derek decided to leave that bit out just in case he decided to keep Spencer for himself. Not that he was planning on that, but he kinda liked the guy. And Derek would prefer to not date someone tainted by Kai Parker. Derek quickly dismissed the idea of him and Spencer. That wasn't something he needed to think about too much, besides they were probably straight.

"So, will you introduce me?" Kai asked eagerly, his eyes landing on someone passed Derek.

Derek turned to see one of the twins talking to their neighbor, Boyd. He wasn't sure which one it was, but he couldn't really say no.

"Fine," Derek sighed, Kai would only pester him until he agreed anyway.

Derek tried to figure out which one it was as they approached but Spencer had been right, he had no clue how to tell them apart.

"Uh, hey," The twin turned when he saw Derek and Kai. His bright brown eyes darted from Derek to Kai briefly.

"Hey, umm, this is-"

Derek was cut off by Kai, "Kai Parker," He smiled holding his hand out.

"Oh, Derek's old roommate. He mentioned you," The twin nodded.

This must have been Spencer then. Derek thought.

"Stiles," The twin took Kai's hand.

Derek frowned slightly, he could have sworn he told Spencer about Kai, not Stiles. Maybe he was getting them mixed up.

"I hope you don't want him back, I get attached easy," Stiles winked, obviously joking.

Derek's brows rose at the comment. He hadn't heard Stiles joke like that before. He'd seemed more shy and reserved.

"Oh," Kai seemed to not like that joke as his expression fell a bit.

"Oh wait, did you really want him back? Cause I was totally joking. You can have him if you want him," Stiles looked panicked for a brief moment.

"No, no, actually I just wanted to..." Kai paused as if trying to decide how to word his statement.

Derek frowned down at his ex-roommate. Kai rarely got so nervous.

"I wanted to let you know that you got a good roommate," Kai smiled patting Derek on the shoulder.

Did Kai just chicken out of asking Stiles on a date?

"Oh, thanks," Stiles frowned slightly, "He seems pretty great." Suddenly the shy Stiles was back. He was careful to avoid Derek's eyes as he mentioned him.

"I'm throwing a welcome party this Friday in room four thirteen, you should come," Kai put his flirty grin back on.

"Oh, uh, sure, I'll stop in for a minute," Stiles nodded uncertainly. 

"You're coming right, Derek?" Kai asked looking at the raven haired guy.

"Don't count on it," Derek answered honestly.

"Oh, is Jackson gonna be there?" Stiles asked, suddenly anxious.

"Yeah, why? Please don't tell me you're into him," Kai sneered at the idea.

"What? No, no. I'm just not a fan," Stiles seemed appalled by the idea. So, Stiles wasn't into guys. Maybe Spencer was.

"You know him?" Kai asked curiously, not seeming to catch on to Stiles blatant disgust at the mention of him being interested in a guy.

"He dated my broth-" Stiles cut himself off, "You know what? It's not important," Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

Derek held back a smirk. He'd caught that. So, Spencer was into guys.

"You're still coming though right?" Kai frowned.

"Yeah, sure," Stiles shrugged.

"Great, I'll see you then," Kai smiled widely.

Derek watched as he bounded off in obvious excitement. He turned back to see Stiles looked nervous. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his bottom lip was secured between his teeth.

"He's a nice guy, just a bit...friendly," Derek assured Stiles gently as he went for the door.

Stiles followed Derek inside to see Spencer laid out on his bed with headphones in.

"Hey you two," Spencer smiled turning off his music.

"Would you be able to fool Jackson into thinking you're me?" Stiles asked throwing his backpack onto his own bed.

"Yeah, why?" Spencer frowned at his brother.

"His roommate invited me to a party in his room on Friday and I agreed," Stiles huffed.

"Getting hit on already huh?" Spencer smirked.

"It's not funny, Spence," Stiles whined.

"Why did you agree? You hate going to things like that when you don't know anyone," Spencer pointed out.

"Yes, I'm well aware," Stiles rolled his eyes, "He seemed so hopeful, I felt bad saying no."

Derek chuckled earning a look from both twins, "Just don't go, Kai can handle a little ego hit. Lord knows he doesn't get enough of them."

"I said I would," Stiles pointed out with a huff.

"So? Do you really feel like being hit on all night, cause that's what's gonna happen?" Derek felt like Stiles could probably use the warning.

"Wait, Kai is...gay?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah. Why do you think he wanted me to introduce you?" 

Stiles' eyes darted towards Spencer, "Is that why you wanted a new roommate?" 

"What? No. I wanted a new roommate cause he often threw parties at our dorm on the weekends. I spent most of my weekends with Erica," Derek shook his head.

"I told you he wouldn't care," Spencer said looking at Stiles with an 'I told you so' look.

"You're gay, right Spencer?" Derek asked.

"Bi, actually but yeah," Spencer shrugged. 

Derek nodded but didn't respond. The excited feeling in his stomach annoyed him a bit. He didn't want to be excited that Spencer was into guys.

"How'd you know?" Spencer asked curiously.

Stiles face filled with panic.

"Just a lucky guess," Derek shrugged. He could tell Stiles had been avoiding that particular topic so he decided not to throw him under the bus.

Stiles looked relieved.

"Stiles is too, just so you know," Spencer smiled at his brother.

This caused Derek to frown, "Really?" He'd been sure by Stiles' disgust at Kai's comment, that Stiles was not gay.

"Wait, you're telling me, you thought Stiles was straight?" Spencer looked offended.

"Kai was obviously flirting and Stiles seemed dismissive. He also mentioned Stiles being interested in Jackson and he was obviously disgusted, so..." Derek trailed off as it clicked into place. Stiles had been about to say Jackson had dated his brother. No wonder Stiles was disgusted by the idea. 

"We don't share," Spencer said as if that was all the explanation Derek needed.

Derek nodded in understanding.

"We promise not to do anything to make your uncomfortable or anything like that," Stiles was quick to speak up. He seemed anxious. Like he was worried Derek was going to yell at them.

"I'm bi too so it's fine," Derek said not looking up from unloading his bag. He had homework.

"Oh," The twins spoke in unison. 

Spencer and Stiles exchanged relieved glances. That was one less worry for them at least. Stiles had been so concerned that Derek would hate them because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know I'm going out of town for a week tomorrow so I won't be updating during that time. But I promise to update as soon as I get back!


	5. Am I flirting back?

Derek watched as Spencer laid on his bed half naked while Stiles fussed through his closet.

"Kai's gonna flirt with you so you have to look nice," Stiles pulled out a plaid button down, "Here put this on," Stiles threw the cloth at his brother.

"You know I can wear my own clothes," Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Jackson and you dated for like six months, he can't know you're not me," Stiles huffed before throwing a white t shirt next, "Put this under it."

"You're really gonna pretend to be Stiles?" Derek asked with a raised brow.

"We do it all the time," Spencer said as he tugged on the white material.

"Really?" Derek didn't know why he was surprised by that.

"Sure, he went to my American Lit class for me today cause I haaate literature, but it's a prerequisite for my degree. He hates math, so I go to his math classes for him. Even trade. The teachers have no clue. We used to switch back in high school too," Spencer rattled.

Derek only nodded. Before looking at a nervous Stiles. He had a pen seated between his lips as he studied his brother's outfit.

Derek couldn't help but watch the way Stiles' lips curved around the writing utensil.

"So, am I flirting back or what?" Spencer asked, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"What?" Stiles frowned, clearly thrown off by the question.

"Kai obviously likes you, so am I flirting back?" Spencer clarified.

"Don't be me, be you," Stiles shook his head.

"I can't be me, Jackson will know," Spencer pointed out.

"Damn it," Stiles swore under his breath, "Fine be me, but don't flirt."

"Really? Why not? I saw him earlier, he's hot," Spencer whined.

"Then you can flirt with him, later," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, why not indulge?" Spencer pressed, "Is it really cause he's a hit it and quit it type? Cause those can be fun you know."

Stiles didn't look amused, "Just go and act disinterested," Stiles pushed his brother towards the door.

"Fine, but if I throw up the bat signal you come save me," Spencer pointed at Stiles with a warning look.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

"You're really not gonna humor Kai?" Derek asked curiously.

Stiles' bit down on his pen once again as he shook his head.

"Any particular reason?" Derek asked trying not to seem as interested as he was.

"My last relationship ended on a... sour note," Stiles shrugged, allowing the pen to fall from his lips.

"I'm guessing you didn't end it?" Derek could see Stiles' discomfort as he shifted from one foot to the other and back again.

"No, I did," Stiles nodded sadly, "After I found out he tried to make a move on Spencer. Apparently, he preferred my brother."

Derek's brows rose in shock. Stiles didn't seem like the type to date jerks.

"Anyway, that was like three months ago, I know I should be over it by now, but I'm just a bit gun shy," Stiles chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Derek could relate to sour relationships.

"What about you? Anybody special in your life?" Stiles was clearly not wanting to talk about him anymore.

"Not anymore, no," Derek frowned down at his notebook.

Stiles waited for Derek to elaborate. Derek could feel his eyes on him. He expected Stiles to press the issue, but Stiles just nodded and sat down on his bed.

Derek sighed, Stiles had told him about his ex, it was the least Derek could do especially since he didn't push it. "I dated this guy, Elijah, for about a year, right out of a really toxic relationship. He was great. Little did I know he'd been cheating for most of the relationship," Derek was glaring down at his book as he spoke.

"Wow, I'm really sorry," Stiles was frowning, "I dated Andrew for about a year too, hell of a long time to keep up a charade, huh?" Stiles scoffed.

Derek looked over to see Stiles tapping nervously on his knee. Derek felt bad for Stiles. He wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. He was never good at comforting people.

-

Spencer walked into the open dorm room. He hadn't officially met Kai, but he knew what he looked like at least.

"Stiles," A voice shouted over the music enthusiastically.

Spencer gave a small smile.

"I'm so glad you made it," Kai draped an arm around Spencer's shoulder and led him into the room further. 

Spencer spotted Jackson walking towards them and it made him tense. It was strange seeing his ex. The good part about being Stiles was he could be malicious towards Jackson and not be out of character.

"What is this?" Jackson asked, gesturing between the pair.

"I told you I invited a particular friend," Kai smiled at Spencer.

"Jackson," Spencer sneered in the way Stiles did when he saw the jock.

"You know I dated his brother?" Jackson crossed his arms.

"That explains the disdain," Kai nodded. He didn't seem to care much that the two didn't like each other.

Spencer so badly wanted to flirt with Kai just to spite Jackson, but Jackson thought he was Stiles, so it wouldn't have the same effect. All it would do is give Kai false hope.

"Could you get me a drink?" Spencer asked Kai politely.

"Course," Kai grinned before taking his arm from around him.

"What are you doing Stilinski?" Jackson sneered, "You and I both know you aren't his type."

Spencer felt his brotherly defensive side pushing to come out, but he had to refrain, "You're just mad cause you're not his type," Spencer crossed his arms in the way Stiles would.

Jackson's jaw set, proving that Spencer was getting under his skin, "I'm everyone's type. Kind of like your brother. You on the other hand, not so much. Surely you remember Andrew," Jackson smirked maliciously.

Anger bubbled under Spencer's skin. He wasn't going to make it. Not with Jackson taunting him like this. Spencer barely had the patience to be around his ex as it was, much less hearing the things he would be saying to his brother.

"Here you go," Kai said stepping up next to Spencer again.

"Thanks," Spencer took the drink, not even bothering to put on a fake smile for the poor guy.

-

Stiles sat with his pen in his mouth as he read over his homework assignment for the next week. He decided to get a jump on his homework, so he didn't have to worry about it later. Stiles flipped the page just as his phone went off sending his book to the floor. 

Derek let out a laugh as Stiles gripped his chest, "It's just your phone," Derek didn't mean to laugh but Stiles nearly fell out of his chair.

"Yeah, it just startled me," Stiles snatched his book from the floor before reaching for his phone.

"Son of a..." Stiles huffed, running a hand over his face.

"What's wrong?" Derek assumed it was Spencer that had messaged him.

"He threw up the bat signal," Stiles held up his phone revealing a test that was literally just a picture of the bat signal. 

"What does that mean?" 

"That means I have to go rescue him. Which means, I have to be him," Stiles slipped his shoes on.

"You're going to the party as Spencer?" Derek asked closing his book. Suddenly he was nervous.

"Yeah, which means I have to pretend I miss Jackson instead of loath him, like my brother," Stiles groaned.

"You're not gonna flirt with Kai, are you? As Spencer I mean," Derek was frowning. He wasn't sure why but the idea that Kai might then start pursuing Spencer made Derek uneasy. Did he like Spencer. Sure, he'd not spent more than five minutes with Stiles at a time, but still he couldn't even tell them apart.

"I hadn't thought about that, but it would be something Spencer would do. And it could potentially get Kai off my back," Stiles nodded as he typed a response on his phone, "Great idea, thanks," Stiles smiled up at Derek.

Derek wanted to kick himself, "Wait, I'll come with you," He didn't know what going with Stiles would accomplish, but he didn't like the idea of Stiles flirting with Kai as Spencer.

Stiles held the door for Derek, "By all means, just try not to blow our cover."

Derek didn't think that would be a problem, the second he lost sight of Stiles he'd never be able to tell who was who. However if he could remember Stiles was in a t shirt as Spencer and Spencer was in a button down as Stiles then maybe...oh who was he kidding? He was already confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dear reader @Astronomy9913 kindly asked if I could get another chapter up since I'll be gone for a week, so here you go! I managed to squeeze one out for ya!


	6. Jackson

Stiles stepped into the crowded dorm with Derek behind him. He scanned for his brother, or at least a face he recognized.

"What exactly are you saving him from?" Derek whispered in Stiles' ear. The music made talking nearly impossible.

"Blowing our cover. He's always the one to start acting out of character. I should have guessed he wouldn't be able to act like he hated Jackson for more than five minutes," Stiles answered leaning into Derek so as to be heard.

"I thought he did hate Jackson?" 

"Yeah in the he broke my heart but I want him back kind of way," Stiles rolled his eyes. Just then he spotted Spencer, "Game on."

Derek watched as Stiles stepped forward and towards where Spencer was cozied up under Kai's arm. 

Derek felt himself frown at his ex roommate. He didn't much like the idea that Kai was touching on Spencer like that, even if he did think it was Stiles.

"Stiles, hey there you are. Derek told me you were going to a party. Thanks for the invite," Stiles nudged his brother's arm.

"I didn't plan to stay long," Spencer answered with a shrug.

"Whoa, there's two of you?" Kai asked taking his arm away from Spencer.

"Kai, this is my twin brother, Spencer. Spence, this is Kai," Spencer fake introduced Stiles.

"Wait, so you're the one who dated Jackson?" Kai asked gesturing to the jock who had been silent, "Dude, why'd you end that?"

"I'm the one who ended it, actually," Stiles said with a drop of his head. He had to play the regretful ex perfectly otherwise Jackson would know he wasn't Spencer.

"And with good reason," Spencer piped up, just like he knew his brother would, "He was waaay to flirty with the boys lacrosse team, a certain Jason, specifically," Spencer crossed his arms accusingly at Jackson.

"It's not my fault your brother is the jealous type, Jason and I never did anything," Jackson snapped defensively.

"He shouldn't have to even wonder. You didn't pay him nearly enough attention," Spencer gestured towards Stiles, who was playing his part perfectly.

"It's over, it doesn't matter," Stiles stepped in then grabbing his brother's arm gently.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Spencer.

"Kai, could you do me a favor and get my brother another drink?" Stiles asked in a flirty tone as he took the cup from Spencer's hand and downed it.

"Would you like another one as well?" Kai asked, his tone just as flirty.

"No, not happening," Jackson stepped in then gesturing between Stiles and Kai, "You can have Stiles all you want, but Spencer is off limits."

"Fair enough," Kai put his hands up as if in surrender.

Stiles grit his teeth, this was not going to plan. He turned to Derek then, "Fine, would you mind getting me a drink?" Stiles flashed a smile that made Derek falter.

"Sure," Derek knew it was Stiles only pretending to be spencer, but he really seemed to know what he was doing cause Jackson was seething and he had Derek willing to fetch him a drink.

"You think you can just flirt with everyone in here and that it's gonna bother me?" Jackson snapped at Stiles once Derek and Kai had walked off.

"Isn't it?" Stiles asked simply. No malicious tone, or sneer. 

"You're the one who broke up with me, remember?" Jackson growled, it was obvious he was annoyed.

Stiles swallowed, he knew what Spencer would likely say in this point of conversation, but Stiles didn't know if he could do it. He hated that his brother still cared about Jackson even after all this time. Sure they had been great together, the epitome of a power couple, but that didn't mean Spencer should spend the rest of his life regretting their breakup.

"That doesn't mean I don't still care," Stiles said his eyes on the floor as he spoke.

Spencer did his best to hide the surprise, he didn't expect his brother to say anything like that. He quickly pulled himself together. He had to stay in character. Rolling his eyes, he snapped at Jackson, "You don't deserve him."

At that moment Derek and Kai returned with two drinks.

"Thanks," Stiles smiled at Derek.

"I may not deserve him, but at least I wanted him. Remind me, how many people have used you to get to your brother?" Jackson sneered.

Stiles paused as he was about to take a sip of his drink. Those words stung. It was no secret that people would be friendly with Stiles in hopes that he would put in a good word with Spencer.

Spencer didn't know how to respond and it was clear by the look on Stiles' face that those words hurt him. Jackson was going to realize they'd switched places.

"I think it's time we left," Derek stepped in then. He didn't know Jackson or the twins that well but he already didn't like Jackson, and the twins were sort of his friends, at least they were on their way to being. 

"Good luck with that one," Jackson sneered at Stiles, "You think he's great now, but he's a handful, trust me I know."

Stiles clenched his hands, which didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

He slid his arm around Stiles' shoulders before looking back at Jackson, "I think I can handle him." He nodded at Spencer next, "Come on."

Spencer went to follow Derek when Kai grabbed his arm, "Wait, can I see you again?"

Spencer glanced at Jackson, "I don't know that that's such a good idea."

Kai released Spencer with a disappointed look but didn't object.

Once in the hallway, Derek dropped his arm from around Stiles.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Stiles snapped turning to face Spencer.

"Why do you let what he says bother you so much?" Spencer snapped back.

"Cause you idolize him," Stiles threw his hands up.

"That's not true," Spencer objected with a frown.

"You broke up with him," Stiles reminded his brother.

"Because you convince me to," Spencer huffed.

"He was toxic, you were miserable with him the last month. I had to sit by and watch you stress over if he was being faithful," Stiles threw his arms around for emphasis.

"I didn't have any proof that he and Jason were doing anything behind my back," Spencer growled.

"That fact that you had to question it constantly is bad enough," Stiles couldn't believe after all this time, Spencer still defended Jackson, "And if that wasn't bad enough what about the fact that he literally took Ethan from you?" 

"That was Ethan's doing not Jackson's," Spencer shook his head.

"If you still care so much, then why don't you just date him again," Stiles gestured to the closed door of the dorm room they'd just left.

"How could I when you two hate each other so much?" It was Spencer's turn to throw his hands up.

"He only hates me cause you told him I convinced you to break up with him," Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose then, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Spencer watched as his brother made his way down the stairs.

"You alright?" Derek asked speaking up for the first time. He'd been too uncomfortable to say anything before.

"Yeah, sorry you had to witness that. Thanks for stepping in back there. Stiles tends to lock up when favoritism between us is mentioned." Spencer let out a sigh.

"So I noticed." Derek didn't say anything, but he sided with Stiles in this situation. Spencer was so hung up on Jackson he turned a blind eye to his faults. He felt bad for Stiles, for multiple reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! My first update back from vaca. I'm currently sick and have a pinched nerve in my neck so bare with me the updates might be slow at first.


	7. The hot roommate

It was late, and Stiles still hadn't returned. Spencer was clearly worried. He kept checking his phone and shifting nervously in his seat. He'd attempted to call Stiles no less than three times over the past few hours.

"Does he normally do this?" Derek asked finally. He'd been trying to ignore the anxious twin, but he just couldn't.

"No," Spencer answered, looking relieved that Derek was showing concern as well.

"Would you like me to try and call him?" Derek offered.

"Would you?" Spencer asked eagerly. 

Derek pulled out his phone, "What's his number?"

-

Stiles' phone rang once again. With a huff he pulled it out, expecting to see his brother's name. Only this time it was a number he didn't recognize. Normally he wouldn't answer a number he didn't know, but he'd had one too many shots and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Stiles, it's Derek," A gruff voice answered.

"Derek?" Stiles frowned, did he know a Derek? "Oh right, Derek, the hot roommate."

"Uh," Derek's tone shifted slightly, "You're uh, brother is worried about you."

"Tell him I'm not answering his calls for a reason. I'll be home when I get home," Stiles snapped.

"At least tell me where you are," Derek huffed in response.

"Some club, I dunno, the bartender is awesome, she's taking care of me," With that Stiles hung up.

-

"He hung up," Derek frowned down at the phone. 

"I managed to track his phone to a bar just down the street," Spencer spoke typing away on his computer.

"You what?" Derek raised a brow.

"I hacked the server your call was on to track his location," Spencer gestured simply to the laptop.

"I thought your brother was better with that kind of thing?" Derek frowned.

"Are you kidding? I taught him everything he knows," Spencer snorted, "Anyway, he's at Bellevaire's."

"Oh, that's the bar Erica bartends at," Derek perked up then.

"Erica?" Spencer questioned.

"My best friend," Derek reminded him.

"I'm gonna go get him," Spencer grabbed his shoes.

"Wait, maybe I should go," Derek offered, "He said he was ignoring your calls for a reason." 

Spencer sighed, "Yeah, alright. I'll work on my apology. Call if you need help."

Derek nodded as he made his way to the door.

The way to the bar Derek thought about what Stiles had called him. The hot roommate. He didn't realize Stiles found him attractive. He never hinted at it and he wasn't flirty at all. In fact, the first flirty mannerism he'd seen from Stiles was at Kai's party and that was only to make Jackson jealous. Still it stuck with him. It made him wonder if Spencer found him attractive as well. He didn't look anything like Jackson. Jackson had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Lighter features over all. Derek was more of a dark feature type. Black hair, green eyes. He assumed he wasn't Spencer's type. But perhaps he was Stiles'. He hadn't met an ex of Stiles'. He kind of wished he was Spencer's type instead of Stiles though. 

"Derek," A female voice broke his train of thought as he reached the bar.

"Hey, Erica," Derek smiled at his best friend.

"What are you doing here? This isn't really your scene," Erica poured Derek a beer, tossing him a wink.

"Checking on someone," Derek glanced around for Stiles.

"Oh?" Erica raised a curious brow.

"His name is Stiles, he's-"

"Oh, yeah, he's just on the other side here," Erica gestured to the other side of the bar.

Derek grabbed his beer and followed her.

"Stiles," Erica interrupted a conversation he was having with a girl next to him.

"Yeah?" Stiles turned only to see Derek approach.

"Hellooo, gorgeous," Stiles smiled at Derek, "I'm gonna guess my brother sent you."

Derek faltered slightly at the greeting.

Erica was grinning at the pair.

"Spencer's worried about you," Derek responded, opting to ignore the gorgeous comment. Stiles was obviously drunk.

"So he sent you?" Stiles scoffed. "He thinks just cause you're attractive, I'll listen to you. Well news flash, you may be hot, but I have self-control, so run tell dat," Stiles slurred a bit at the end of his sentence.

"How much have you given him?" Derek turned to Erica accusingly.

"He's popular tonight." Erica shrugged, "Four different guys have bought him drinks and left their numbers. He's playing hard to get. He gives them a wink, takes the drink and pockets the number."

Derek sighed. This is not what he'd signed up for.

"Stiles," Derek put a hand on the twin's arm gently.

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed around the lime currently in his mouth.

"You don't have anything to prove," Derek leaned in closely so as to not be overheard.

Stiles seemed to know exactly what Derek meant because he tensed.

"You don't know what it's like," Stiles snapped, "Never being good enough, everyone always wanting him. Never being anyone's first choice," Stiles seemed to have sobered up slightly as he spoke.

Derek felt guilt course through him. He had literally just been thinking how he wished he was Spencer's type instead of Stiles.

"Erica, you're a babe, thanks for taking care of me tonight. I'm gonna let this strong, gorgeous man take me home," Stiles smiled, but it was a bitter smile. Not the usual fun smile Stiles wore.

"Der?" Erica looked at her friend questioningly.

"He's my roommate," Derek explained, standing.

"Wait, he's one of the twins?" Erica beamed at the news, "You didn't tell me they were good looking."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Derek rolled his eyes at the blonde.

Stiles started towards the door, only swaying slightly.

"Stiles, wait up," Derek slipped his arm around Stiles waist to help guide him out of the bar.

"I'm fine," Stiles snapped pulling away from Derek harshly. That had been a bad choice, because he stumbled, almost falling down the steps.

"Whoa, okay, just let me help you," Derek said grabbing Stiles' arm before be could face plant onto the concrete.

"If you're doing this to get on Spencer's good graces, don't bother." Stiles snapped then.

Derek frowned. That thought hadn't even occurred to him. Was that why he offered? Because Spencer would appreciate it? Derek thought about it for a moment.

"I'm doing this, because I know you're upset." Derek said after a moment.

"So?" 

"So, I could tell how worried Spencer was about you. He said it was unusual for you to be out so late and not return his calls. It made me worry a bit. I know I don't either of you very well, but I know what it's like to...to need someone. I figured you could use a friend, someone that wasn't your brother." 

It was true, Derek did know what it was like to need a friend. That's why he and Erica were so close. She'd been there when he had no one. 

"Danny's here. Spencer's best friend. But Lydia and Scott went to different colleges. I didn't think it'd bother me cause I have Spence, ya know? But it's not the same. And Sure I get along with Danny just fine, but my ex boyfriend is his roommate, so that makes it weird. Plus, Danny and Spence were always closer where Scott and I were closer. Danny is going into computer programming with Spence. Scott went off to be a vet. Lydia was our mutual friend. But she's at some fancy school for super smart people doing something super smart with numbers." Stiles rambled, leaning into Derek as they walked.

Derek didn't know how to respond. He wasn't normally one to extend a hand. He'd always kept more to himself and minded his own business, yet somehow, after just a week, the twins had managed to drag him in. He wanted to offer to be there for Stiles, but if anything ever developed between him and Spencer, wishful thinking, then Stiles would feel used. Derek never wanted to make Stiles feel that way, so he stayed silent. 


	8. Erica

Spencer jumped to his feet as Stiles and Derek entered the room. His brother was slumped into Derek's side, his eyes half lidded.

"Stiles," Spencer let out a sigh. Partially of relief and partially of frustration. 

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't," Stiles held his hand up, "you're sorry, I'm sorry. Let's move on," Stiles slurred slightly.

"You need to get some sleep," Derek helped the twin to his bed.

"How much did he have?" Spencer asked as his brother slumped over on the sheets.

"He was apparently popular with the guys tonight," Derek held out a handful of napkins with different names and numbers scrawled on them.

"I'm not surprised. He's always super flirty when he drinks," Spencer spoke sifting through the names on the napkins.

"Five total?" Derek as surprised. He'd counted as Spencer flipped through them.

"You seem surprised," Spencer smirked at his roommate.

"How's he supposed to remember who is who?" There was no way Stiles would remember much of anything much less the difference between five guys he talked to for ten seconds.

"Oh, he'll never call them," Spencer shook his head as he set the napkins on Stiles desk, "He's not that type."

Derek frowned as he looked over at the now sleeping Stiles. He'd thought Spencer was the shy one, or was he mixing them up again?

-

The next day Derek expected there to be some tension between the brothers but there was none. He woke up and showered while the two were still asleep.

When he came out of the bathroom the two were laughing over one of their phones.

"Morning Der, can I call you that?" One of the brothers asked looking up.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Very few people called him that. Only three to be exact. His sisters and Erica. 

Derek glanced between the twins trying to figure out which one had asked him that. 

"So uh, how you feelings Stiles?" Derek asked dropping his eyes to check his phone so he didn't make eye contact with the wrong brother.

"Better. Thanks for helping me get home," Stiles gave an embarrassed smile.

Derek looked up to see which one responded. So, Spencer had asked to call him Der. Good to know. 

Derek only gave a nod.

"So, you two wanna go grab lunch?" Spencer asked turning back to his phone.

"I actually have to meet someone from last night," Stiles shook his head as he stood to his feet.

"Wait, what?" Spencer's tone said he didn't approve.

"The bartender from last night. She gave me her number and said she wants to hang out sometime. I text her earlier thanking her for last night and she asked me to meet her for lunch," Stiles gave a small shrug.

Derek jerked his head up, "Erica?"

"Yeah," Stiles smiled.

Derek looked down at the text he'd just sent agreeing to meet her for lunch, "Apparently we're both meeting her."

"Well I feel a little left out," Spencer laughed.

"You're welcome to join us," Derek offered then, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"I don't want to intrude," Spencer shook his head.

"Trust me, Erica will be thrilled to meet you," Derek insisted. He told himself he was only inviting Spencer so he could meet Erica, but he knew that wasn't true.

"If you're sure," Spencer agreed.

Stiles couldn't help but notice the smile Derek gave his brother. Of course Derek would be into Spencer, everyone always was.

-

Derek could see the blonde practically bouncing in her seat as he and the twins approached.

"Deeer, you brought both!" Erica exclaimed excitedly as she leapt to her feet.

"Well Spencer felt left out," Derek chuckled.

"No, that's great. I'm so happy you're both here," She grinned at the pair, "Okay so who's who? I totally can't tell you two apart."

Derek watched as Erica lit up as Stiles introduced himself. Erica already had a soft spot for him, he could tell.

"So Derek hasn't told me much about you two. He's stingy with details," She winked at the pair as they took their seats.

"What do you want to know?" Spencer asked obviously ready to give her whatever information she wanted.

"Is it just the two of you, or do you have any siblings?" Erica asked jumping right in. She had a bad habit of drilling people that got close to Derek. With Kai it was a protective thing, but with the twins it was almost like she was interviewing them or something.

"Nope just us," Spencer answered.

"Single or..." She looked at Stiles specifically.

"Yep, both of us are single," Spencer answered again.

"And before you ask, they're both bi, cause I know that's coming," Derek spoke up then.

"Good to know," Erica winked at Spencer.

Derek couldn't help but notice the slight slump in Stiles' shoulders then.

"So, Stiles I'm gonna guess is the drinker of the two?" Erica asked then turning her attention to Stiles.

Spencer gave a derisive snort, "Last night was unusual behavior."

"Oh?" Erica seemed intrigued.

"Stiles and my ex don't get along and we had a bit of a run in with him last night." Spencer explained sensing Stiles discomfort.

"Huh," Erica hummed thoughtfully, "Well that brings me to my next question, which guy are you gonna call from last night? My personal favorite was Josh. He was sweet," Erica asked Stiles.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not gonna call any of them." Stiles shook his head fervently. 

"What? Why not?" Erica looked personally offended.

"In my experience, you don't meet relationship material at a bar," Stiles shrugged.

"Hey now," Erica laughed.

"Not the bartender. Hell, they're the most relationship material. They have great listening skills," Stiles gave Erica a small wink.

Erica beamed proudly.

Derek eyes Stiles curiously. Did he like Erica? 

Before the blonde could ask her next question, their table was approached by a cute guy.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but I just saw you over here and I don't know if you remember me but I just wanted to say hi," The guy smiled at Stiles.

All eyes fell to the confused looking twin.

"We met a few years back, summer of fifteen." 

Stiles eyes widened, "Theo?"

The guys' smile grew even wider.

"Whoa, you look, different," Stiles' eyes raked over Theo.

"You haven't changed much," Theo smirked.

"This must be, Spencer," Theo gestured to the other twin.

"Wait, how did you tell us apart?" Spencer asked with a frown.

"I'd never forget Stiles," Theo winked at Stiles then.

A blush filled the twin's cheeks.

"I won't keep you, I just wanted to say hi, maybe we could hang out, catch up some?" Theo suggested hopefully.

"I'd like that," Stiles nodded.

"Great, here put your number in," Theo handed over his phone.

Stiles quickly typed in his number and handed it back.

"I'll see you later," Theo gave another wink before walking off.

"Theo?" Spencer looked at his brother, "The guy that kissed you at the July fourth party that summer you stayed with Aunt Jodie?"

Stiles only nodded.

"Guess you're not single anymore," Erica smirked. Though she looked disappointed.

"Oh no, no Theo's not my type. He's definitely more Spencer's type," Stiles disagreed just as his phone beeped with a text.

"Dude, he could tell us apart," Spencer nudged his brother's arm.

"That was a little weird, yeah." Stiles agreed, "But trust me, if he gets to know you, I won't be a second thought," Stiles smiled at his brother. He was obviously trying to hide the fact that he was upset by the idea. 

Derek felt bad for Stiles once again. He seemed different today. In fact, so did Spencer. Stiles was quieter than normal, and Spencer was more talkative than usual. Keeping the two apart gave Derek a headache. Which begged the question, how did this Theo guy know which one was Stiles?


	9. Confused

Lunch with Erica went well. She stopped drilling the twins for information and they all managed to have a nice time, however, Derek had noticed Stiles remained quiet throughout. He wanted to talk to him about it but didn't know how to bring it up.

When they got back to the dorm room Stiles collected the trash to take out, which Derek appreciated. He used that opportunity to ask Spencer about Stiles.

"He was unusually quiet during lunch," Derek said as soon as the door closed.

Spencer sighed, "I know. I hate when he gets like this. I wish I knew what to do. He thinks everyone prefers me because I'm more outgoing. I just wish he'd understand that's not true. He's more reserved so he doesn't' give people a chance to see the real him." Spencer looked genuinely upset.

"You were pretty quiet when I first met you two," Derek pointed out.

"Me? Quiet?" Spencer raised a brow.

"Sure, when Stiles went to meet that friend of yours..." Derek thought back to the first day he'd met the twins, "Danny was it?"

"Oh, you mean on the first day?" Spencer recalled, "I'm the one who met up with Danny. Stiles stayed behind." Spencer shook his head.

A frown tugged at Derek's features. He was sure Spencer was the one that had stayed behind.

"No, you showed me how you hacked the campus database and showed me who Erica was rooming with," Derek insisted.

"Wrong brother, dude," Spencer chuckled.

Derek specifically remembered asking who had stayed behind.

Before he could question it further Stiles walked back in.

"Ran into Kai outside, he's throwing another party next Friday and invited all three of us," Stiles held out a flier.

"He still interested in you?" Spencer asked with a teasing smile.

"Seems like it. He insisted I be there. He promised me Jackson wouldn't be a problem," Stiles dropped the flier on his desk next to the stack of napkins he'd acquired the night before.

"You should invite Theo, it'll get Kai to back off," Spencer suggested pulling on his jacket.

"I'm not gonna lead Theo on," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Dude, he could tell us apart. He obviously likes you. He's cute. Go for it." Spencer insisted.

"I told you, he's not my type." Stiles shook his head.

"You don't know unless you try."

"I tried with Andrew, and look how that ended," Stiles scoffed.

Spencer let out a sigh. Andrew had been the one that tried to get with Spencer while he was with Stiles.

"Tell Danny I said hi," Stiles waved a dismissive hand before Spencer could respond.

"Stiles, you're gonna find someone who thinks the world of you, and they'll make you forget all about the assholes you dated in the past," Spencer said with a sympathetic smile.

"Until then, I get to live vicariously through you, now go," Stiles waved him off again.

"I'll be back later." Spencer sighed before walking to the door.

"Have fun, make good choices," Stiles called after his brother with a chuckle.

After a moment of silence Derek spoke up.

"Why did you pretend to be Spencer that first day we met?"

Stiles paused in the middle of logging on to his computer.

"How'd you find out?" Stiles sighed. Not turning to look at Derek.

"Things weren't adding up," Derek explained vaguely.

"I wasn't trying to lie to you I just..." Stiles trailed off with a sigh.

"Was afraid I'd like Spencer better?" Derek guessed.

"Most people do and I get nervous around new people. I find I have more confidence if I'm pretending to be my brother," Stiles shrugged. He was facing Derek now.

"You know I had the two of you so mixed up because of that," Derek commented. He was now unsure if he liked Spencer or Stiles.

"I'm really sorry," Stiles looked genuinely sorry.

"I just hope you know you don't have to pretend around me," Derek offered gently. He wasn't mad, just more confused about his own feelings.

"I appreciate that," Stiles gave a shy smile.

"Speaking of you being more confident as your brother, you seemed pretty confident last night collecting those numbers at the bar," Derek smiled. He hoped it would lighten the mood a bit.

"Alcohol, liquid courage," Stiles laughed picking up the napkins.

"You got five, that's pretty impressive," Derek was trying to make Stiles feel better, but he wasn't sure how. Comforting was never his strong point.

"The one time I can keep up with my brother," Stiles laughed dropping the napkins into the trash.

"You really shouldn't compare yourself to him," Derek frowned. He didn't like that Stiles felt the need to keep up with Spencer.

"It doesn't usually bother me, but Jackson knows how to get under my skin. I have pretty much accepted being second best to my brother and our personalities allow for that. I wouldn't do well with the amount of attention he gets. We're just different like that," Stiles shrugged again.

"Well I like you the way you are," Derek offered with a smile, "I'm not much of social butterfly either."

"Thanks, Derek." Stiles grinned. It meant a lot that Derek would talk to him like this.

"So just to clarify, you're the one that dated Danny's roommate, right?" Derek was determined to figure out which brother was which. 

"Yeah," Stiles nodded.

"And you helped me find Erica's roommate that day?"

"Yeah."

"And you're going into criminal investigation. Spencer is the one going into computer programming."

"Seems like you're not as confused as you thought," Stiles grinned with a nod.

Derek only wished that were true. He wasn't sure which personality he preferred. Not that it mattered, he wasn't going to pursue the twin, once he figured it out, but he would like to know. He had been certain he liked Spencer, but now he had a sneaking suspicion it was Stiles he actually liked. Which if that was the case, he didn't have a chance in hell. Stiles was more guarded than he was, and that was saying something. 


	10. Get lucky

Derek laid on his bed with Erica curled into his chest. The credits to the movie they'd just finished, rolled across the screen of Derek's laptop.

"Soooo which one do you like?" Erica asked not moving from Derek's chest.

"Well the first hobbit was good, but I probably like the seconds one better," Derek hummed thoughtfully.

"No, you dork," Erica laughed sitting up, "Not the movies, the twins."

Derek raised a brow at his best friend.

"Oh come on, I know you like one, so which is it?" Erica nudged Derek's knee with her foot.

Derek sighed, "I'm trying not to like either one."

"I figured as much. You're no fun," The blonde whined.

"You know I don't do well with relationships. It's easier to just stay single," Derek closed his laptop, setting it aside.

"Okay so then just hook up with one of them."

Derek looked at his friend incredulously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that's not your speed," Erica mocked with a roll of her eyes, "Which one would you date, if you were to date one?" 

Derek ran a hand over his face, "I thought it would be Spencer, but now I'm not so sure," Derek admitted. He hated even admitting he was attracted to the twins.

"Really?" Erica hummed thoughtfully.

"You seem surprised."

"I can never tell what your type is. You either go for the eccentric flirty ones or the sweet quiet ones," Erica shrugged.

"And yet neither has worked out for me," Derek huffed. It was true, Paige had been the quiet one who decided school was more important. Kate had been the loud eccentric one that made Derek feel bad about himself. Jennifer had been the quiet one who slept with their Chemistry teacher in order to pass. Evan had been outgoing and partied a little too hard for Derek's taste. Then there was Elijah, he'd also been the quiet one, but also the most painful.

Before Erica could respond the door opened to Stiles and Spencer.

"I can't go as you, he'll know," Spencer huffed with Stiles on his heels.

"I really just think he got lucky, come on, please?" Stiles begged, dropping his bag on his bed.

"Oh good, Erica and Derek are here. They'll agree with me," Spencer gestured to the pair on Derek's bed.

"Agree with you about what?" Erica asked eagerly.

"Theo invited Stiles to dinner," Spencer grinned proudly at his brother.

"And stole my phone and agreed," Stiles huffed, glaring at his twin.

"He wants me to go in his place. I think he should go," Spencer crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you want to go?" Erica asked with a tilt of her head.

"Cause I know how it's gonna go, and I know how he is. I'm fine with being friends with him, but he's really not my type," Stiles slumped down into his computer chair.

"So maybe reschedule for a coffee date," Derek shrugged.

"No, Theo really likes you, give him a chance," Spencer whined.

"What is your deal with trying to get me to date someone? First Kai and now Theo," Stiles threw his hands up.

"Bro, Kai is hot. But Theo likes you, like really likes you. He could tell us apart," Spencer waved his hands around in excitement.

"I'm telling you, he got lucky."

"Now you could get lucky," Spencer winked at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Or you could get lucky for me," Stiles looked at Spencer with hopeful eyes.

Derek couldn't help but frown. He couldn't decide if he was more unhappy that Stiles might be going out with Theo or that Spencer might give in and go out with Theo.

"What do you guys think?" Spencer turned to Erica and Derek.

"I think if Spencer goes and Theo wasn't just guessing then it'll be a huge slap in the face to Theo," Erica pointed out.

"And I think if you don't want to go, then you shouldn't," Derek added looking at Stiles.

"Erica is right," Spencer gestured to the blonde.

"If I go, will you leave me alone about it?" Stiles huffed, swiveling his chair to face his brother.

"Yes," Spencer nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine, one dinner," Stiles gave in. He'd just have to make it clear that he was only interested in being friends. In fact, he had an idea.

-

Stiles knocked on Kai's door anxiously. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"Well hello, gorgeous," Kai grinned when he opened the door, "Which one are you? I'd hate to mix you up," Kai glanced behind Stiles as if to see the other twin.

"Stiles."

"Ooh my favorite one," Kai winked.

Stiles had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"I uh, was actually wondering if you could do me a favor," Stiles bit his lip as he waited for Kai to respond.

"Gladly."

"So I have a, uh, date... sorta," Stiles shifted from one foot to the other.

"Ooh, ouch," Kai clutched at his chest dramatically.

"My brother kind of backed me into a corner. I don't want to me a dick to this guy. He's a good friend, but..."

"Not boyfriend material?" Kai finished.

"Something like that," Stiles nodded. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. Spencer would kill him if he knew.

"So where do I come in?"

"I was wondering if you would crash the date, gently," Stiles held his breath as he waited.

"Absolutely," Kai grinned mischievously.

"Just run in to me "accidentally" and pretend to be interested."

"No pretending necessary," Kai gave a flirty smile.

"I owe you one," Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kai's cheek. He shoved his hands in his jeans before turning away.

"I'll let you know the details later," Stiles said glancing over his shoulder.

Kai was grinning from ear to ear.

"Can't wait."

Stiles wished he could say the same, but he was honestly dreading this date. But at least this way Kai knew he was seeing someone, sort of, and Theo would know he was talking to someone else. It kept both of them at bay.


	11. The one that got away

Derek watched with a frown as Stiles threw on a nice shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He tried not to stare too hard at the twin as he dressed. The twins weren't built like Derek, but they were lean and definitely attractive.

"You don't think I should go," Stiles guess by Derek's disapproving look.

"I can just tell you don't want to," Derek shrugged. He wasn't honestly sure if he was okay with Stiles going or not. On one hand he was glad it wasn't Spencer, but then on the other hand, he kind of wished it was instead. He really needed to sort himself out.

"I like Theo, or well I did. It's been years since I've really seen him, so I don't know if I like him. Even back then I knew he wasn't someone I would date. He was popular with all the guys. He'd hit on at least six different people just in the few hours I saw him at that party." Stiles shrugged pulling on his shoes.

"But he kissed you?" Derek asked. He saw a blush fill Stiles' cheeks.

"Yeah, I think I was playing hard to get and he took it as a challenge. I was surprised when he kissed me. A bunch of us were standing there, watching the fireworks. When they set off the finale, he pulled me in. I could practically feel the hatred and jealousy from the other guys he'd flirted with," Stiles' stomach flipped just thinking about that kiss. He'd been elated and felt honestly special, but he knew it was just a one-time thing. Well until now.

"If you need anything, call me. I know Spencer has a study session with one of his classes, but I'm not doing anything," Derek offered. He didn't know why he offered, maybe he really didn't like the idea that this Theo guy was really into Stiles.

"Thanks, Derek," Stiles smiled before heading out the door.

-

Stiles sat anxiously at the table waiting for Theo to show up. Stiles had text Kai on his way, letting him know the place and time. He hoped Kai came through.

"You look amazing," Theo's voice said causing Stiles to look up. 

"Uh, thanks, so do you," Stiles gave a shy smile. His stomach flipped at the sight of the guy. He really didn't look the same at all. He'd grown up in all the right ways. 

"I'm really glad you agreed to meet me," Theo gave a large grin as he took his seat across from Stiles.

"I'm just surprised you remember me," Stiles shifted in his seat.

"Are you kidding me? You were the one that got away," Theo laughed lightly.

"The one that got away?" Stiles tilted his head curiously.

"Of course. You had me hooked at that party. I took a huge step kissing you. I was sure you didn't like me like that, but when you didn't pull away, I thought maybe I had a chance. I wanted to keep in contact, but you left before I could give you my number," Theo looked nervous as he spoke.

Stiles bit his lip, he recalled leaving very quickly after and not telling anyone, "I just thought you saw me as an easy target," Stiles shrugged.

"Easy target?" Theo scoffed with a smile, "I spent the whole night chasing you around. I flirted with every guy I could to make you jealous. You barely acknowledged me."

"You were pretty popular with all those guys, I assumed you were just frustrated cause I wasn't giving you the attention you wanted," Stiles admitted. Perhaps he'd been wrong about Theo.

"Oh I was very frustrated, but only because the only attention I wanted was yours," Theo smirked, dropping his eyes to his menu.

Stiles followed suit, his heart racing. Maybe Theo wasn't the type of person he thought.

"Anyway, enough about the past, tell me about yourself," Theo urged setting his menu aside.

-

Stiles found himself enjoying his dinner with Theo, in fact he'd barely noticed how much time had passed, that was until the waiter brought the check over.

"This is for you, whenever you're ready," The waiter smiled before disappearing.

Stiles reached for the book at the same time as Theo.

"I invited you to dinner so I pay," Theo shook his head, sliding the little black book away from Stiles.

Stiles was about to open his mouth to thank Theo for dinner when Kai approached the table.

"Stiles, hey babe," Kai grinned leaning down and placing a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"Oh, uh, Kai, hey," Stiles had completely forgotten he'd asked Kai to crash the date.

Theo's brows rose at the intruder.

"Who's your friend?" Kai gestured to Theo then.

"Theo," He introduced himself.

"Oh, he hasn't mentioned you," Kai frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"We go way back," Theo winked at Stiles then earning a blush.

"That's cool. It's always good to catch up with old friends. Speaking of, are we still on for Friday?" Kai asked turning a flirty smile to Stiles.

"Uh, Friday?" Stiles frowned.

"The party?" Kai reminded him.

"Oh, right, yeah, of course," Stiles nodded avoiding Theo's confusion.

"Great, tell Derek and Spencer I said hi," Kai leaned in for another kiss, this time placing his lips at the corner of Stiles' mouth.

Stiles cleared his throat nervously once Kai walked off, "Sorry about that," Stiles bit his lip anxiously. He kind of felt bad. He'd actually enjoyed his date with Theo and he felt like he'd kind of ruined it.

"I didn't realize you were seeing someone," Theo spoke with a slight frown.

"Oh, no that's not..." Stiles shook his head, "He's just..." He trailed off.

"So I have competition is what you're telling me," Theo asked with a smirk.

"Competition?" Stiles asked in surprise. He'd been sure Theo would be upset and end whatever this was starting between them.

"This party, is anyone invited?" Theo asked.

"Uh, yeah It's at his dorm room," Stiles nodded.

"Great, maybe I'll swing by," Theo smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, uh, okay, sure, I'll get you a flier," Stiles wasn't sure if he should try and salvage this potential relationship or not, but he kind of liked Theo and he didn't seem to be the type of person he'd initially thought. Maybe dating Theo wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama for ya, lol


	12. Coffee

Derek walked up the stairs with Erica in tow rambling about her physics teacher being unfair for the amount of homework he hands out. He paused when he reached the top and saw at the end of the hall Stiles and Theo. 

Erica paused as well even cutting of mid-sentence when Theo leaned in and kissed Stiles.

"Stiles seems to have changed his tune," Erica smirked.

Derek frowned. He was surprised to see Stiles so receptive to Theo. In fact, Stiles looked almost smitten.

When Theo pulled away, only then did Derek continue walking. 

Theo walked by them with a large grin on his face.

"Oooh, he seems thrilled. How'd the date go?" Erica asked once they approached Stiles.

His cheeks flushed heavily once he realized Erica and Derek had seen the kiss.

"It went really well actually," Stiles dropped his eyes to his feet.

Stiles pushed the dorm room door open hoping that Erica wouldn't pry. He didn't get so lucky.

"So, are you gonna see him again?" 

"Uh, sort of," Stiles shrugged. He noted the shower was running letting him know Spencer was home.

"Sort of?" Derek raised a brow.

"He's gonna meet me at Kai's party Friday," Stiles shrugged.

"You're gonna let him meet Kai?" Derek didn't know why that surprised him.

"I thought you weren't interested in Theo?" Erica frowned.

"I wasn't, but at dinner I realized he was different than I thought," Stiles shrugged again.

"Stiles, hey how'd dinner go?" Spencer asked eagerly as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Fine," Stiles spoke avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Just fine?" Spencer frowned, he obviously didn't like the sound of that.

"I'd say it went better than fine, you like him," Erica teased poking Stiles' cheek playfully.

Stiles laughed, swatting her hand away.

"Do you?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"He's different than I thought, I'm warming up to the idea, but I'm not sold yet," Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

"That's more than you're giving Kai," Spencer snorted.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip but didn't respond. 

Derek caught it though, something about that made Stiles nervous. Did Stiles like Kai too? The idea didn't sit well with Derek and he didn't like that. He was getting to invested in the twins. He needed to stay out of it before he got himself hurt.

"You okay, Der?" Spencer asked looking at Derek with concerned eyes.

It was then Derek realized he was glaring down at his shoes.

"I'm fine," Derek answered, wiping the glare from his face.

"Der?" Erica asked in surprise, "No one ever calls you that,"

Derek felt the accusing eyes of his best friend on him as he tried to shrug it off. She was trying to point out that Derek never LET anyone call him that. It was reserved for those closest to him.

"He asked if it was okay," Derek shrugged. He actually kind of liked that Spencer called him that.

Erica smirked, but thankfully didn't say anything more about it. Derek knew he'd be hearing about this later.

-

The next day Stiles found himself at the dorm with nothing to do. His only class for the day had gotten canceled. He'd already caught up on his homework for the rest of his classes. Spencer had class all day. Stiles knew that Derek would be back from his only class soon. He'd memorized Spencer and Derek's schedules. It was easier to plan things that way. Stiles paced the room as he tried to get the guts to invite Derek to go grab a coffee with him. He didn't want to seem like he was asking him on a date. He didn't know if Derek even really considered him a friend, so he felt anxious even asking.

Just then Derek walked in. 

Stiles paused mid pace.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked when he saw Stiles staring at him like a deer in headlights.

"Coffee," Stiles blurted.

Derek raised a curious brow.

Stiles shook his head, "I mean, I'm- I'm gonna go get coffee," Stiles corrected himself.

"Okay," Derek nodded dropping his bag on his bed.

"Okay," Stiles stepped towards the door and paused with his hand on the handle. He couldn't just chicken out like this. But what if Derek said no? What if he said yes? He probably wouldn't say yes. But what if he did?

"Stiles?" Derek had guessed it was Stiles based on how nervous and shy he was being.

"Coffee," He blurted again, "Do you want...some?" He quickly added.

"Are you asking if I want to go grab coffee with you?" Derek couldn't help but smile at how nervous Stiles seemed.

The twin only nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great," Derek nodded much to Stiles relief.

"You seem awfully wound up, are you okay?" Derek asked as they left the dorm room.

"My one class got cancelled and so I've been locked in the dorm all day and I wanted to do something with someone, but Spence is in class and I didn't want to ask Theo or Kai," Stiles rattled quickly.

"Why were you so nervous to ask me?" Derek asked.

"I uh, we're not exactly friends and you and Spencer seem to get along a lot more," Stiles shrugged.

"To be fair, half the time I thought I was spending with Spencer was actually with you," Derek smirked.

"Yeah, pretending to be my brother did cross my mind before you got home, but I'm having a pretty off day so I didn't know if I'd make it believable," Stiles admitted.

"Why such an off day?" Derek pressed gently.

"I don't like to be alone with my thoughts too long. I get inside my head and can't get out. I start second guessing things and questioning things..." Stiles trailed off with a sigh.

"What kind of things?"

"Theo, for one. Kai. My degree," Stiles shrugged.

"What about your degree?" Derek decided not to ask about Theo and Kai, not yet at least.

"I'm just not sure if I'm cut out for the FBI or being a Criminal Investigator," Stiles answered.

"You're not having any trouble with your classes are you?"

"No, so far I've an A in all of them," Stiles shook his head.

"So then I think you shouldn't psych yourself out too much," Derek offered gently. He could tell Stiles was in a vulnerable spot today. 

"Stiles?" Kai's voice rang down the hall causing the twin to tense.

Stiles and Derek turned to see the brunette approach them.

"Good, I can never tell if it's you or not. I ran into your brother earlier, you seen him?" Kai asked.

"No, he's got class all day," Stiles shook his head.

Derek could see the tension in Stiles shoulders as he spoke.

"I just wanted to make sure last night was okay. Like I didn't over step my bounds did I?" 

Stiles jaw clenched, "No it's fine."

Derek could see that Stiles was not interested in talking further.

"We really can't chat, we're late," Derek cut in, pulling Stiles gently by the arm as he continued down the hall.

"I'll see you later," Kai called after them.

"Thanks," Stiles sighed, his shoulders relaxing once they were out of earshot.

"You really are on edge today, why don't we take our coffee's downtown. There's a bunch of things there we can do to take your mind off of things," Derek offered gently.

"I don't want to be a bother," Stiles shook his head.

"It's fine, I could use a break myself. Come on," Derek urged Stiles to follow, which he did. Derek only ever did this kind of thing when he was in a similar mood to Stiles, and usually only because Erica would make him. He always complained, but it always helped him feel better. Stiles could use this.


	13. Next Time

Stiles and Derek walked silently along the busy streets of New York. It was much different than the small town of Beacon Hills, but Stiles liked it. There was so much to see and take in.

"So uh, what did Kai mean about last night being okay?" Derek asked finally, breaking the silence.

Stiles swallowed nervously, "Oh we ran into him at dinner," Stiles explained simply.

"Oh, that didn't scare Theo off?" Derek quirked a brow at Stiles questioningly.

"No actually. He saw it as competition," Stiles shrugged, avoiding Derek's eyes.

"I'm guessing Kai probably did too," Derek's stomach knotted at the idea.

Stiles let out a sigh, what had he gotten himself into?

"I guess I have to choose," Stiles laughed lightly but Derek could tell it was more of a nervous laugh.

"Do you even want to choose one?" Derek asked as they approached the coffee shop Derek had been leading them to.

"I don't really know," Stiles shrugged, "I like Theo, but I don't know if dating is such a good idea."

"Oh?" Derek raised another brow.

"My track record isn't exactly promising," Stiles responded as they reached the door.

Stiles grabbed the door and held it for Derek.

"Thanks," Derek smiled. Usually he was the door holder. Except with Elijah, Elijah always insisted on holding the door. 

Stiles and Derek ordered their drinks and Derek took out his wallet.

"No, you're not paying for mine, I invited you," Stiles shook his head.

"You can get next time," Derek smiled before handing over his card.

"Next time? You assume I won't drive you crazy enough the avoid a next time," Stiles laughed.

Derek grinned at that, "I literally live with you Stiles, I know what I'm in for."

Stiles practically melted at Derek's smile. If only he wasn't off limits. He felt like Derek would be a good boyfriend. Sure, he'd only known him for like two weeks, but it was more than he knew of Kai and Theo.

"I could just tell them I'm dating you then, two coffee dates sounds pretty serious to me," Stiles winked as they took their seat. 

Derek frowned slightly.

"It was a joke," Stiles spoke hurriedly when he saw Derek's frown.

"No, yeah, I know, but...What if you did tell them that?" Derek said thoughtfully.

"What?" Stiles gaped at the older guy.

"They don't have to know we're not. I mean technically this is a date," Derek shrugged simply.

Stiles contemplated the idea for a minute, "You'd be willing to go along with that?" 

"Sure, as long as they got the hint and didn't just see me as competition," Derek answered before taking a sip of his coffee.

Stiles ran a hand over his face, "Yeah that's probably all it would do," Stiles dismissed the idea. Spencer would probably not like the idea anyway. "Plus, if you ever dated Spence, people would question it."

"Why would I date Spencer?" Derek frowned trying not to seem to put off by the idea. 

"Oh, I dunno, I was just saying," Stiles couldn't gauge if Derek liked Spencer or not and he'd been trying to find out. He had his suspicions. 

"I'm not really in the market," Derek said as he fiddled with his cup.

"Neither am I," Stiles huffed. Yet here he was stuck between two guys.

"Well I don't think Theo and Kai know that," Derek laughed.

Stiles snorted, "I'm sure you're tired of talking about them, I know I am. Why don't you tell me how you got into architecture?"

Derek raised his brows at Stiles. "How'd you know I was into architecture?"

"You're majoring in it," Stiles said as if it was obvious.

"I never told you that?" He hadn't told either twin in fact.

"I have eyes," Stiles smirked, "Your homework always has something to do with architecture or some form of architectural history."

"Observant of you," Derek said with a nod.

"I'm going into criminal investigation," Stiles pointed out.

"Fair enough. What else have you noticed about me?" Derek asked with a curious smile.

"Well you're clearly avoiding answering my question for one, but I'm not gonna pry, though I will say it probably has something to do with losing your parents. Another topic you like to avoid, so moving on..."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Derek never said anything about losing his parents.

"You talk to your sister on the phone and you talk about your parents in the past tense," Stiles shrugged.

"Oh," Derek nodded slowly.

"Anyway, you like to read, you've finished two books in the short time I've known you. Erica is the only person you ever do anything with. You like to listen to music while you shower. Either your favorite color is blue or you a have a personal attachment to it. You don't like hotdogs. And you only write with one type of pen," Stiles rattled off.

Derek blinked at the younger guy across from him. "I'm impressed," Derek cleared his throat.

"Was I wrong about anything?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

"No. I do like to read. Erica is my best and only friend. Listening to music in the shower relaxes me, my favorite color is blue. I hate hot dogs. And I only use pilot pens in number ten." Derek answered. "Now how did you know all that?"

"Well like I said, I've seen you finish two books. It's your favorite past time. Erica is the only one I ever see you with. I can hear you in the bathroom. You sneer at any mention of hot dogs. And I've seen you almost use a pen that wasn't a pilot number ten and you threw it away," Stiles laughed.

"To be fair, I don't even know where that pen came from," Derek spoke defensively.

Stiles laughed again. 

Derek decided in that moment that he enjoyed the sound of Stiles' laugh. 

"So where to next?" Stiles asked looking around.

"How do you feel about fudge?" Derek asked standing up.

Stiles followed his lead, "I love fudge,"

"Great, there's a small shop just down the road that makes the best fudge ever," Derek lead the way this time, holding the door for Stiles.

The two walked for a few minutes in silence before Stiles spoke up.

"Just another observation I wanted to point out, you are comfortable in silence. Like you don't feel like you have to fill it with meaningless conversation. I envy that," Stiles spoke as he kicked a rock along in front of him.

"You don't fill the silence with meaningless conversation," Derek pointed out, his eyes following the rock.

"Not with you, but it's cause I know you prefer I didn't. I hate silence. It's too...loud," Stiles frowned at his own word choice.

"Loud?" Derek looked over at the twin.

"Yeah, like I don't like to be alone with my thoughts. I go on tangents and end up saying something that had nothing to do with anything and then I just ramble on and on and no one has any clue what I'm talking about, least of all me, and then the silence that follows is awkward, no matter what."

Derek tried to hold back a grin, he wasn't sure how hanging out with Stiles would go, but he was enjoying himself.

"I'm glad you're my roommate," Derek admitted.

Stiles looked up at Derek in surprise, "What?"

"I'll be honest I wasn't happy to find out I had two roommates, but you and Spencer are pretty easy to live with and well this is the first time I've ever done anything with someone other than Erica," Derek pointed out.

"Can I count myself as an honorary member of the Derek Hale club?" Stiles teased nudging Derek with his elbow.

"You're the guest of honor today," Derek held the door to the fudge shop open, bowing as Stiles stepped through.

"You're mocking me now," Stiles laughed.

"You'll get used to it," Derek gave a large grin.

Stiles' once again wanted to melt into the floor. Damn Spencer and his taste in men. Derek was one of the good guys. Stiles knew it and he wanted him, bad. 


	14. The right person

Derek watched with admiring eyes as Stiles threw himself onto his bed. They had just gotten back from getting coffee and fudge.

"That was seriously nice, thanks for getting me out of the room," Stiles looked over at Derek then.

"Sure," Derek's eyes dropped to his phone where he had three messages from Erica.

"Is everything okay? You rarely cancel plans?"

"I swung by to make sure you didn't blow me off for homework, no one was home."

"Derek, seriously answer me. I'm getting worried,"

Derek rolled his eyes with a smirk as he responded.

"Sorry, had my phone on silent. I was out with Stiles. He was kinda losing his mind earlier and invited me to get coffee, I took him downtown."

Derek had felt bad cancelling his plans with Erica, but he would have felt worse for saying no to Stiles.

"Oh my god, Derek Hale!!! You went on a date with Stiles?!" Erica responded quickly.

Derek chuckled before responding.

"This is why I didn't tell you what I was doing... No it was not a date, however I think I have a problem." Derek sent the text and looked back over at Stiles. 

"So next time I get to pick where we go right?" Stiles asked with a frown not looking away from the ceiling.

"If you want to," Derek's heart leapt at the idea of spending time with Stiles again.

"It's only fair. You picked this time." Stiles shrugged, meeting Derek's eyes with a grin.

Derek couldn't help but smile back.

"Yep definitely have a problem," Derek typed another text.

"What is it?" Erica asked.

"I think I'm falling for Stiles." Derek answered with a slump of his shoulders. He hadn't enjoyed someone's company as much as he enjoyed Stiles'. He was fun and yet he was shy. He was observant enough to pick up on what made Derek uncomfortable and respectful enough not to push him. 

Just then the door to their dorm room opened and Spencer stepped in looking annoyed.

"You are unbelievable you know that?" Spencer snapped at his brother.

"What?" Stiles sat up with a confused expression.

"I ran into Kai earlier." Spencer's arms were crossed over his chest.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah he told me. He was looking for me."

"Yeah, it's funny cause I didn't know you two were friends."

"I wouldn't call us friends, necessarily," Stiles shrugged.

"Then why did you ask him for a favor?" Spencer asked accusingly.

Stiles swallowed thickly.

"You seriously asked him to crash your date with Theo?" Spencer threw his hands up in frustration.

Stiles let out a groan as he threw himself onto his back.

Derek raised a brow at Stiles. 

"I was hoping it would scare Theo off, but it backfired," Stiles huffed out.

"Backfired how?" Spencer asked sitting at the end of Stiles bed.

"It made Theo see him as competition," Stiles sat back up, "But then the date actually went really well." 

"Oh, well then no harm done," Spencer smiled excitedly at his brother.

"Not exactly, Kai had asked me if we were still on for Friday. I said yes," Stiles sighed.

"His party?" Spencer asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And Theo is gonna show up," Stiles squinted at his brother, waiting for his response.

Spencer let out a laugh, "Dude you are telling me you have two hot guys fighting over you, and you think it's a problem?" 

"It is a problem," Stiles groaned.

"No it's not. Just have fun," Spencer wiggled his eyebrows at his twin.

"I'm not you," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Derek, what do you think he should do," Spencer asked looking aver at their roommate who had remained silent.

"He told me he wasn't in the market," Derek shrugged.

"So what? If you're at the store for bread and you see a cake on sale that doesn't mean you can't buy it," Spencer turned back to his brother.

Derek frowned slightly. He knew Spencer was trying to help Stiles, but Derek really hoped Stiles wouldn't date either one. He had meant it when he told Erica he was falling for Stiles.

"And if there's a guy giving out free samples you don't say no," Spencer spoke up again.

Stiles laughed, rolling his eyes again.

"You have to like one a little bit better," Spencer urged his brother to pick.

"I don't know," Stiles dropped his eyes to his hands, which were fidgeting in his lap.

"You so do, I know that look," Spencer grinned poking his brother's cheek.

"I don't really know Kai that well," Stiles shrugged. His cheeks were shaded a light pink.

"So Theo then?" Spencer nodded knowingly.

"He's just different than I thought he'd be," Stiles shrugged again, the blush not leaving his face.

"Well I think you have your answer," Spencer ruffled his brother's hair.

"I still don't know if I'm wanting to date anyone right now," Stiles frowned, biting at his bottom lip.

"Why not?" Spencer frowned. He was kicking his shoes off by the door.

"I'm not very good at relationships," Stiles shrugged still looking down.

"Hey, dude, you weren't the problem. You just haven't found the right person yet. You can't not date just because you're afraid. You'll never meet the right person if you do that." Spencer spoke sincerely.

"What if Theo's not the right person?" 

"What if he is?"

"What if Kai is the right person?"

"I can't tell you who to pick, I can only encourage you to pick one of them. You don't have to choose right away," Spencer took a seat next to Stiles then.

"What if neither one is the right person?" Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

"See how Friday goes. And don't worry about if they're the right person, just enjoy the attention."

"Will you come with me?" Stiles asked looking at his brother hopefully.

"If you want me to," Spencer nodded.

"Thanks," Stiles smiled at his brother. He knew he could always count on him.

Derek's jaw was clenched. He hated having to listen to this. He so badly wanted to pipe in and suggest that maybe he was the right person, but he couldn't do that. Stiles was obviously not interested in him and he didn't want to ruin the friendship that was starting to blossom. He liked Stiles and he didn't want to push him away, so he stayed silent. 


	15. Intentions

Stiles paced their tiny room as he waited for Spencer to finish in the bathroom. It was finally Friday and Stiles was less than eager to be going to Kai's party.

"Come on Spence," Stiles called to the closed bathroom door.

"Look, you've already got two dates, so you don't have to try and look good. I on the other hand have to actually try," Spencer teased walking out of the bathroom finally.

"You sure you don't want to come along, Der?" Spencer asked, turning to the older guy. Derek was trying to work on a paper for one of his classes. It wasn't due for a few days, but he would rather work on it than go and watch two guys fawn over Stiles.

"Yeah, you could be Spencer's date," Stiles added.

This caught Spencer off guard.

"No, I really should work on this paper. Next time maybe," Derek gave a forced smile. Hearing Stiles willingly offer for him to be Spencer's date stung a bit.

Once the twins had walked out of the room Spencer turned to his brother, "What was that about? I thought we agreed Derek was off limits."

"I didn't say you were dating him, just that he could be your date. I don't see why 'date' has to have a romantic connotation," Stiles shrugged. 

"Damn, I was hoping you'd changed your mind since you're technically already taken," Spencer smirked, nudging his brother playfully.

"I'm not 'taken'. I still haven't decided if I'm going to date either one," Stiles rolled his eyes. He'd secretly hoped that Spencer had moved on from the idea of Derek. After their coffee date the other day the two had talked more than usual, leaving Stiles feeling more comfortable with their roommate. He secretly wished he could date Derek. He was sure he'd pick him over Theo and Kai.

"Stiles," Kai's voice called out as the twins walked into the dorm room. The rooms were small so the party always spilled into the hall and across into Parker and Nolan's dorm. 

"And you brought, Spencer. Okay so don't tell me..." Kai eyed both brothers carefully as he approached.

Neither twin said anything as he debated.

"Shit, I have no idea," Kai huffed.

"It's alright, I'd have been impressed if you could tell us apart. Not many can. He's the one you're looking for," Spencer nodded his head towards his brother with a smirk.

"I still feel bad," Kai said handing Stiles a drink. He leaned in then, placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek.

"I promise not to hold it against you," Stiles gave a small smile. Kai was nice enough, but he just wasn't sure if he was really boyfriend material.

"Well, just as I promised, Jackson is not here," Kai gestured to the room, "I told him I wanted you to come, so he agreed to go to Randy's party tonight."

Stiles blinked at Kai. He had specifically asked Jackson to not be there for him.

"Sounds like a keeper," Spencer winked at his brother. "You kids have fun, I'm going to mingle." 

Stiles watched as his brother slipped into the crowd.

"You look great," Kai grinned leaning in slightly.

"Thanks, you do too," Stiles wondered if Kai could tell how nervous he was.

"So, I have to ask, are you and that Theo guys still a thing?" 

Stiles looked down at his feet nervously. He suddenly felt guilty.

"So, crashing your date didn't work," Kai sighed sadly.

"It just made him more persistent," Stiles shrugged. He didn't want to lie.

"Stiles be honest with me. Do I even have a chance?" Kai looked serious. Like he was genuinely worried about Stiles' answer.

"Honestly, I don't even know," Stiles shook his head, he glanced down to the untouched drink in his hand, "I wasn't really looking to date anyone."

Kai nodded, "Well I want you to know that even if this doesn't work out, I'd like us to be friends. I like you Stiles, you're different than the other guys I've gone after."

"Really?" Stiles scoffed. "That's like the worst pick up line." 

"No, no I didn't mean it like that," Kai shook his head with a laugh, "I just meant I typically go for the more outgoing type, like your brother. You're shy and... it's a challenge," Kai explained.

Stiles' frowned slightly. 

"Wait, so you're telling me you're only interested in me because I'm a challenge, and that my brother is more your type." Stiles looked at Kai with an accusing glare.

"What? No I- I just meant- I didn't mean-"

"Tell me something Kai, if Jackson hadn't told you you couldn't date my brother would we even be having this conversation?" Stiles demanded. He was pissed. Once again he was second best.

"No, Stiles, it's not like that. I just meant I was surprised that you caught my eye," Kai shook his head. He reached a hand out to touch Stiles' arm but Stiles pulled away before he could make contact.

"I'm gonna go," Stiles set his drink down, turning to walk away.

"Stiles," Kai grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Look, I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish here, but I'm not gonna be someone's second choice," Stiles snatched his arm away, stalking towards the door.

He stepped out of the dorm and practically ran right into Theo.

"Whoa, hey," Theo caught Stiles before they smacked into one another. "Are you alright?" Theo frowned when he saw the tears in Stiles' eyes.

"What do you want?" Stiles snapped pulled away from Theo's concerned touch.

Theo frowned in confusion.

"Are you here to tell me you prefer my brother as well?" Stiles spat bitterly.

"What? No. Are you okay?" Theo was thoroughly confused.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Stiles shook his head, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk," Theo offered touching Stiles' arm gently.

"I just want to go home," Stiles shook his head.

"Sure," Theo agreed, slipping his arm around Stiles and leading him down the hall.

Derek looked up when the door opened to see Theo leading a devastated Stiles inside.

Derek was instantly on his feet. "What happened?" 

"I'm not sure," Theo answered when Stiles didn't. 

"Stiles?" Derek stepped forward.

Theo pulled away from Stiles then.

Derek lifted Stiles' chin so he could look Stiles in the eyes.

"He only wanted me cause he couldn't have Spencer," Stiles' tone broke Derek's heart.

Derek pulled Stiles into his chest. Stiles gripped Derek in a tight hug and tried not to cry.

"Where's Spencer?" Derek asked looked at Theo.

"I didn't see him," Theo shook his head.

"Stiles," Derek pulled back looking at the twin, "he's not the right person."

Stiles gave a sad smile and nodded. He turned to Theo then.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Stiles looked at the other guy with tear filled eyes.

Derek took the opportunity to send Spencer the bat signal on his phone. 

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry that he was too stupid to see what he was missing." Theo brushed his thumb along Stiles' cheek gently.

"I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry," Stiles dropped his eyes to the floor.

Theo only nodded. 

Derek's jaw clenched. He was torn on what to do. He could let Theo walk out of the room or he could convince Stiles not to give up on Theo just because of something Kai said.

"Stiles," Derek's tone came out quieter than he'd intended. "You and I both know you'll regret letting him walk out of here. Don't do something you don't want to do just because Kai's an ass. You..." Derek swallowed hard, "You told me you really liked Theo. Are you really willing to give up the chance to be happy?" 

Theo looked at Derek in surprise.

Stiles shook his head, "I can't. I don't trust your intentions and that's not fair to you," Stiles spoke, his eyes meeting Theo's.

Derek felt an overwhelming anger towards Kai. Stiles had been in a delicate place all week and this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I don't have any intentions. I don't know much about your brother, but I know he's not you. I might not be able to tell you two apart physically. Trust me, mixing you up terrifies me, but if you give me fifteen seconds of watching you two, I know immediately which one I want and it's you. If you're only pushing me away because you're scared of getting hurt, I beg you to give me a chance. But if you truly don't want this for any other reason, then I'll walk out that door and never bother you again." Theo took a step towards Stiles but didn't reach out.

Stiles surged forward then, his lips crashing into Theo's.

Derek's heart dropped. He averted his eyes, unable to witness what he'd just encouraged.

At that moment the door swung open to a concerned and confused Spencer. "Derek, what's wro-"

Stiles pulled back from Theo then with a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Wait, what's happening?" Spencer glanced at an obviously devastated looking Derek.

"You and I need to have a chat with Kai," Derek growled. He decided to let his anger be the release of his pain. He couldn't be mad at Theo. But Derek had a few choice words for Kai.


	16. Stiles didn't do that

Derek stalked down the hall towards Kai's room. He spotted the guy standing off to the side in the hallway. He was alone with a drink in hand.

Kai looked up to see Derek storming towards him with a murderous look. 

Kai had seen that look only once before on Derek and that had been when Kai mentioned Derek's older sister being 'snack material'. Kai quickly set his drink on a cooler that was close by.

"Derek, whoa, hey," Kai put his hands up in a surrendered state.

Derek grabbed the front of Kai's jacket and slammed him back against the wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Derek growled.

"I didn't mean to upset him, I just wanted him to know that I didn't usually go for guys like him," Kai responded quickly.

"Why would you tell someone that?" Derek demanded.

"It was supposed to be flattering," Kai tried to shrug but Derek had him pinned so tightly it made it nearly impossible.

"Flattering? You told him, his brother was your type. That's not flattering, it's insulting." Derek was pissed and while all of his anger might not have been caused by Kai, Derek didn't have any problem taking it out on the guy.

"Look, I'm not good with dating. I'm usually the hooking up type, you know that." Kai spoke defensively.

"Is that supposed to make this better?" Derek growled.

"I was trying to tell him I wasn't interested in just hitting it and quitting it. If I was, I'd have gone after Spencer." Kai attempted to shrug again.

"Jackson forbid it, remember?" Derek snapped, his fingers still gripping the front of Kai's jacket.

"So? What Jackson doesn't know won't hurt him," Kai scoffed.

Derek released Kai with a disgust, "You're unbelievable." 

"Look, can I just talk to him please?" Kai sighed.

"It's too late for that," Derek shook his head.

"I'll let him tell me that," Kai snapped pushing past Derek.

Derek grabbed Kai's jacket hood and yanked him back sending Kai stumbling into the wall. Derek crowded close once again, "Stay away from him." His tone was threatening.

"Why do you care so much? You barely know the guy," Kai sneered at his ex-roommate.

"He and I have gotten to be pretty good friends actually."

"Then you can tell him that it was a misunderstanding," Kai practically demanded.

"It doesn't matter what I say, you already guaranteed his relationship with Theo," Derek smirked. He knew that would piss of Kai and while it hurt Derek, pissing off Kai was worth it.

"Bullshit, he asked me to crash his date with Theo, so he'd leave him alone," Kai had a cocky grin on his face, thinking he'd caught Derek in his lie.

"I know, and he regretted it. Theo was in the lead anyway, but Stiles felt bad. Well guess what, he doesn't anymore."

"Derek, come on," Spencer pulled Derek back and away from Kai.

"Stiles, please-"

"Wrong brother," Spencer snapped, shooting a glare at Kai.

"Spencer, just let me apologize," Kai sighed defeatedly.

"Did Jackson put you up to this?" Spencer asked then, catching Kai off guard.

"What?"

"Did Jackson put you up to this?" Spencer repeated.

"No, why would he-"

"If you're covering for him, don't. I'm tired of him treating my brother like shit," Spencer snapped again. He had come to keep Derek from killing Kai but he was angry. He was sick of his brother feeling less than adequate.

Kai slumped his shoulders, "He didn't put me up to anything, I did this, but I didn't mean to-"

"Just stop," Spencer put his hand up to silence the other guy, "I was rooting for you. But he's currently wrapped in Theo's arms right now, because of you. Think about that," Spencer turned then, walking away.

Derek's stomach twisted with jealousy at Spencer's comment.

"Come on, Der, Stiles wanted me to come get you," Spencer called over his shoulder.

"I have to go," Derek answered causing Spencer to turn back around.

"What?" Spencer frowned.

"I...I have to meet Erica," Derek lied. He couldn't go back to their room, not while Theo was comforting Stiles. Images of Stiles kissing Theo flashed in Derek's mind at the thought of going back to the room.

Spencer frowned. "Stiles is-" He cut himself off, shaking his head, "I'll let him know." Spencer seemed annoyed but Derek couldn't go back in there. He'd helped get Stiles and Theo together.

"He's got you and Theo. He'll be fine," Derek gave a forced smile.

"You can't keep everyone at arm's length, Derek," Spencer turned then and stalked back towards their room.

Derek clenched his jaw before turning back to Kai, "Stay away from Stiles."

Kai let out a sigh but nodded. He wasn't going to argue with Derek, he knew from past experience he'd lose. 

Satisfied, Derek headed for the stairs. 

-

Erica was home, much to Derek's relief and alone.

"Derek, I thought you were staying in tonight," Erica frowned at the sight of her best friend.

"I screwed up, Erica," Derek huffed out sadly.

"What happened?" Erica pulled Derek into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Stiles went to Kai's party and Kai said things that hurt Stiles and then Theo showed up and Stiles was on the verge of tears and he was telling Theo he couldn't be with him and I hated seeing Stiles so upset because of his insecurities so I convinced him to give Theo a chance and now I think I might be sick," Derek rattled, not taking a breath. He braced the wall, feeling dizzy.

"Whoa, okay, come on. Let's sit down," Erica lead Derek to her bed.

"I didn't mean to fall for him. I thought I was torn between the two at first but then I found out that Stiles had been pretending to be Spencer and so I was actually just drawn to Stiles and-"

"Derek, breathe," Erica cut in then, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"He's so great. He's smart and sarcastic. He picks up on these small things, but he never uses them against me." Derek recalled the way Kate would mock him by stealing his favorite pens and leaving others in their place. It wasn't funny to Derek. Stiles didn't do that. 

"When he figured out my parents weren't in the picture anymore, he never even brought it up until I did," Derek recalled how Jennifer demanded she tell him what happened even though he'd been really uncomfortable talking about it. Stiles didn't do that.

"He knows when I'm not in the mood to talk, and let's me have the silence I need," Evan had to always fill the silence and made Derek feel guilty for not always having something to say. Stiles didn't to that.

"Derek, it's okay to feel something for someone," Erica spoke gently. 

"But he's with Theo now," Derek's eyes were locked on his hands in his lap.

"You said you convinced him to date Theo because you felt bad," Erica grabbed on of Derek's hands in hers. "Are you sure you didn't just want to make him unavailable to you? It wouldn't be the first time you did something like that."

Derek recalled the time he told Elijah about Stefan's feelings for him so that Elijah would ask him out instead of Derek. 

"It didn't work that time though and look what happened," Derek looked up meeting Erica's big brown eyes.

"I know your scared but he's a good guy. I'd be more cautious if it was Spencer but Stiles has been hurt too, a lot it sounds like."

"I confronted Kai, told him to stay away from Stiles Spencer came to get me cause Stiles asked him to. I couldn't go back in there. Seeing Stiles with Theo..." Derek shook his head as he trailed off, "Spencer was upset I wouldn't come back to the room. I told him I had to meet you,"

"You blew off Stiles?" Erica gaped at her best friend.

"He had Theo and Spencer he didn't need me," Derek objected.

"What happened to you two being really close?" Erica threw her hands up, "You two have literally hung out every day for the past week."

"I know," Derek bowed his head again.

"Derek. That probably hurt him," Erica huffed.

Derek ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I can't do it," Derek shook his head. He had to find a way to get over Stiles, no matter how much it hurt.


	17. Too good to be true

Derek stabbed at his pasta as he listened to Spencer ramble about his last lecture. Derek would normally be trying to pay more attention to what Spencer was saying but he was distracted by the knowledge that Stiles was currently on a date with Theo.

It had been two days since Derek had thrown away any chance he might have had with Stiles. Derek had started spending more time with Spencer so as to give Theo and Stiles more time together. Or that’s what he told everyone anyway. Truth was he couldn’t bring himself to be around Stiles as much. It was too hard.

“You okay, Der? You’ve been awfully quiet,” Spencer titled his head. He had noticed Derek pushing around the same noodle for several minutes.

“Yeah, just tired,” Derek lied.

Spencer frowned, “I wish I was as good at reading people as Stiles. I’m sure you’re lying but maybe you are just tired.”

Derek smirked. It was true, Stiles would know he was lying, but he also wouldn’t push it.

“I’m guessing you’re not going to offer me anymore than that?” Spencer asked from around a bite of spaghetti.

“Nothing more to offer,” Derek shrugged simply. He couldn’t exactly tell Spencer that he had developed feelings for his brother and was miserably pining while Stiles was off with Theo.

“You probably prefer to hang out with Stiles,” Spencer chuckled, his eyes dropping to his plate.

“Why would you say that?” Derek frowned. He suddenly felt guilty. He didn’t want Spencer to think that.

“You two are similar,” Spencer shrugged.

“So? Have you met Erica?” Derek snorted.

“Fair enough.”

Spencer seemed satisfied with that answer.

-

Stiles opened the door to find the room empty. He’d been hoping to catch Derek before he Spencer got home.

Stiles found a note on his laptop.

“Got out of class early, went to dinner with Derek, be back later.”

Stiles let out a sigh. He hated the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach that he got when Spencer and Derek hung out. The two had gone out almost every day the past few days. Stiles didn’t want to claim to be jealous but he didn’t know how else to describe it.

He’d enjoyed spending time getting to know Theo. He was sweet and understanding but Stiles found his mind drifted when they were together. Often times to Derek.  
A knock at the door caught Stiles’ attention then.

Frowning Stiles went over to answer it and found Erica on the other side.

“Erica, hey, Derek’s out with Spencer.”

“I came to see you actually,” Erica smiled widely at the twin.

“Oh, okay. Well come on in,” Stiles stepped aside allowing the blonde in, “Is everything alright?”

Erica nodded, her curls bouncing around her shoulders, “I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven’t had a chance to see you since the thing with Kai went down. I know I messaged you, but I felt like a bad friend for not stopping by sooner.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Stiles waved a dismissive hand, “It wasn’t that big of a deal anyway.”

“It seemed like a pretty big deal according to Derek,” Erica objected.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip but didn’t respond.

“How’s Theo?” Erica asked then changing the subject.

“He’s good,” Stiles gave a small smile.

“That didn’t sound convincing,” Erica plopped down on Derek’s bed, crossing her ankles as she looked at Stiles expectantly.

“No, he’s honestly so good. It’s too good to be true ya know?” 

“You know what they say, when it’s seems too good to be true it usually is,” Erica winked.

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned.

“I’m only teasing you, I’m sure Theo’s great,” Erica laughed.

“So does it make me a terrible person if I think about someone else when I’m with him?” Stiles asked. He felt like he could trust Erica not to repeat that.

“Kai is not worth a second thought,” Erica scoffed with a frown.

“No, not kai,” Stiles shook his head. He immediately regretted saying anything as the blonde perked up then.

“Oh? Who then?” Her eyes wide with interest.

“No one,” Stiles shook his head then.

“Oh, come on Stiles, I won’t say anything,” Erica whined, urging Stiles to spill.

“I just miss my ex,” Stiles lied.

“What? Why? Theo is hot and sweet and you like him so why are you thinking about your ex?”

Stiles shrugged.

“It’s so not your ex is it?” Erica crossed her arms.

Stiles went to object but she continued.

“It’s Kai.”

Stiles decided to let her believe that it was.

“I know it’s stupid, but what if I over reacted. What if he’s better than Theo?” Stiles sighed. It was Kai he was talking about but it still felt nice to get it off his chest.

“He’s not better than Theo. But if you are second guessing why’d you agree to date Theo?” Erica pressed.

“Spencer would never allow it and Derek thinks Theo would be good for me.”

That was the part that hurt Stiles most. He had been upset when Derek didn’t come back after confronting Kai. He’d wanted to ask if he really thought dating Theo was a good idea.  
Stiles really wanted Derek to like him, but that would never fly with Spencer. It was a rule that if they both called dibs said person was off limits. It wouldn’t be fair to Spencer. Of course Stiles was almost certain if Derek was to choose between them he’d pick Spencer. They always did. 

“Derek just didn’t want to see you upset and he thinks Theo genuinely likes you,” Erica shrugged.

“I think he does. Course I thought that about all my ex’s too,” Stiles shrugged.

Erica gave him a sympathetic smile, “I wish I had the right answer for you. Derek has the same problem.”

“Maybe we should date each other,” Stiles joked.

Erica’s eyes lit up, “Would you be interested in dating Derek?” 

Stiles rose his brows curiously at the blonde, “He’s my friend and not to mention he’d never be interested in me.”

“You think he’s hot. You called him that that night at the bar a few weeks back,” Erica pointed out.

“Don’t remind me,” Stiles groaned.

“I think you’d be great together for the record,” Erica said tossing her hair.

“Spencer and I agreed to avoid any problems we weren’t to date our roommate,” Stiles shrugged. It wasn’t exactly a lie, just not exactly the truth.

Erica sat back with a pout, “That’s stupid. You should switch roommates then.”

“What?” Stiles laughed.

“I think you’d be good for Derek,” Erica gave an innocent shrug.

Stiles bit his bottom lip. It was nice to know Erica was rooting for him even if it would never happen.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Erica asked then, holding up Derek’s laptop.

“Sure,” Stiles shrugged. He could use the distraction.


	18. Here with you

Derek stared at the words on his computer screen. He was trying to finish an assignment for one of his classes but his mind was elsewhere. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as he tried to refocus. It was pretty much useless. He slammed his computer shut, letting out a frustrated huff.

At that moment the door opened to one of the twins.

Derek frowned. Both brothers were supposed to be in class right now. 

"Derek, hey."

Derek's shoulders went rigid. Spencer rarely called him Derek. That meant this was Stiles.

"I was hoping to catch you, you've been so busy lately, we haven't really gotten a chance to talk in a few days," Stiles smiled shyly at his roommate.

Derek swallowed hard. Truth was he'd been trying to avoid Stiles. 

"What's up?" Derek asked, setting his computer aside.

"It's been a few days since we hung out, I was thinking maybe we could go grab a coffee," Stiles looked at Derek with hopeful eyes. 

Derek wanted to say no. He didn't want to hear Stiles talk about Theo, but he just couldn't say no to that look.

"Sure," Derek forced a small smile, "But shouldn't you be in class right now?" Derek had memorized Stiles' schedule so as to make it easier to avoid him.

"Yeah, but I'm passing the class and it's just a test review day so I skipped. I figured it would be the only chance to maybe catch up with you," Stiles bit down of his lower lip in embarrassment.

"You skipped class to see me?" Derek raised a brow.

"Is that a crime?" Stiles smirked.

Derek's stomach twisted. Stiles, who never skipped class, had skipped a test review day just to get a coffee with him. That didn't help Derek's feelings. If anything, it only made Derek like Stiles even more.

Stiles lead Derek out of the apartment. His body was alive with nerves. It had been almost a week since he'd been alone with the guy. He'd missed spending time with Derek. He felt like he could trust the guy.

"So, how's Theo?" Derek hoped to get that conversation out of the way.

Stiles' shoulders dropped. He'd hoped Derek wouldn't ask about Theo.

"He's good," Stiles gave a small smile. 

Derek opened his mouth to respond but Stiles interrupted.

"Why did you convince me to date him?"

Derek rose his brows in surprise at the question.

"I mean, it's obvious you don't like him, so why?" Stiles shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as they walked.

Derek frowned, "What do you mean it's obvious I don't like him?" Derek had been careful not to say anything negative about Theo.

"You forget I'm good at reading people," Stiles smiled up at the other guy.

Derek dropped his head, "It's not that I don't like him, I just worry about you. After Kai..." Derek didn't know how believable his lie was, but he was hoping Stiles would buy it.

"You don't trust him?" Stiles asked with a questioning look.

"I don't trust anyone," Derek was being careful not to admit how he felt about Stiles and Theo's relationship.

"Do you trust Spencer?" Stiles asked then, catching Derek off guard.

"What?"

Stiles shook his head, "Never mind."

"No, why did you ask that?" Derek pressed. Had Spencer said something to Stiles?

"You're not gonna hurt my feelings," Stiles lied, "Just tell me...do you like him?"

"Who, Theo?" Derek frowned down at the twin.

"No, Spencer."

"Of course I like Spencer. Why wouldn't I?"

"No, I mean, do you have any kind of feelings for him?" Stiles had been dying to know.

Derek tensed slightly at the question, "No," Derek felt good knowing he could answer that question honestly.

"Really?" Stiles had expected to pick up on some sort of clue that Derek was lying.

"Really." Derek nodded.

"Oh," Stiles spoke quietly. He'd been sure he did.

"Are you gonna tell me why you asked that?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles with curious eyes.

"You spent a lot of time with me the other week and then you convinced me to date Theo. Now you've been spending a lot of time with Spencer. I thought maybe it was your way of figuring out which of us you liked," Stiles shrugged.

Guilt coursed through Derek. 

"No, no not at all. I've been spending so much time with Spencer so that you and Theo could have time together. I know guys can get jealous of other guy friends." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"I told Theo right off the bat that he couldn't keep me from spending time with anyone. He was understanding," Stiles smiled up at Derek.

"He seems like a great guy," Derek forced a small smile in return. He hated knowing that Theo was such a good boyfriend. He knew he should be happy for Stiles, especially after everything he'd been through with his past relationships.

"I promised Erica I would swing by the bar either tonight or tomorrow. It's still early, but she should be there by now. Would you be interested in getting a drink with me instead of coffee?" Stiles glanced at his phone, it was barely after five.

"Sure," Derek could use a drink and he guess by Stiles relieved smile he could too.

-

Erica set two drinks on the bar, her bright red lips pulled into a wide grin, "You know Stiles when I told you to come and see me, I didn't think you'd bring Derek."

"Figured you'd prefer him to Theo," Stiles shrugged.

"You know when I told you I wanted you to date Derek, that didn't mean I don't like Theo," Erica crossed her arms.

Stiles paused mid sip.

Derek on the other hand almost choked on his drink.

"What?" Derek coughed out.

"What? I told you weeks ago I was rooting for you and Stiles," Erica gave a shrug as she handed Derek a napkin.

"You what?" Stiles rose his brows at the blonde.

"Derek came to get you and take you home when you were hammered. He doesn't do that for anyone. At first, I thought it was to get in good with Spencer, but you're a real catch Stiles," Erica smiled warmly at the pair.

"He's dating Theo," Derek reminded her.

"Speaking of, you managed to stop thinking about Kai?" Erica asked, not looking up from the drink she was making.

Stiles paused once again.

"Thinking about Kai?" Derek frowned disapprovingly at Stiles.

"I was second guessing. It's not a problem now," Stiles gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Why were you second guessing?" Derek's curiosity was peaked.

"It just seemed too good to be true," Stiles shrugged, his eyes falling to the drink in his hands.

Derek's jaw clenched. He was glad Stiles wasn't looking at him. He was sure he'd see the pain and discomfort on Derek's face.

"God, would you two kiss already?" Erica whined.

"Erica," Derek snapped.

"What it's so obvious there's something there. Am I wrong?" Erica threw her hands up.

"I'm perfectly happy being single and Stiles is perfectly happy with Theo," Derek growled out. He was going to wring her neck.

"That's why he's here with you?" Erica winked at the pair before going off to take another drink order.

"I'm sorry about her," Derek apologized.

Stiles didn't respond, his eyes were concentrating hard on the glass in his hand.

"Look, she gets this way sometimes don't let her-"

"She's right," Stiles cut in then.

"What?" Derek frowned in confusion. What part of anything Erica said could be right?

"If things are so great with Theo, why am I here with you?" Stiles looked up at Derek with a sadness Derek didn't understand.

"It's been a few days since we've hung out," Derek gave a small shrug, dismissing the gesture as nothing but friendly.

"I should go," Stiles pulled out a twenty, "Drink's on me."

"Stiles, wait, what's going on?" Derek grabbed Stiles' arm.

"I...I think I'm avoiding Theo. I should go talk to him," Stiles turned then, walking towards the door.

Derek stared after the guy with confusion. He hated watching Stiles run off to see another guy, it stung.


	19. Could just ask

Stiles knocked on Theo's door. He took a deep breath, willing the nausea he was feeling to go away.

"Stiles?" Theo frowned as he opened the door.

"Hey," Stiles spoke quietly.

"I thought you had class?" 

"I skipped," Stiles left off the part where it was to spend time with Derek.

"Is everything alright?" Theo stepped into the hall.

"Are you happy?" Stiles blurted, "With us I mean."

Theo gave a sad laugh, "I was wondering when you'd bring it up."

"Bring what up?" Stiles frowned in confusion. 

"The obvious wall between us," Theo gestured between the pair.

Stiles dropped his head in shame. He knew it was his fault.

"I thought at first it was cause of Kai. I wanted to give you the time to trust me but...I don't think it's about trust," Theo looked at Stiles with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," Stiles didn't know what else to say.

"Does he feel the same way?" Theo asked quietly.

"No," Stiles shook his head.

"So you're gonna throw this away for someone who doesn't want you?" It wasn't accusing so much as genuine confusion.

"I like you Theo, a lot, but I shouldn't be thinking about someone else when I'm with you," Stiles was sick with guilt.

"I didn't realize," Theo spoke sadly, his voice quiet.

"I skipped class so I could hang out with him, just the two of us," Stiles admitted.

"Oh. How many times have you done that?" Theo asked. Again, it wasn't accusing.

"This is the first. I've spent all week wanting to though. Anytime I thought I might catch him alone, he was out with Spencer," Stiles shook his head.

Theo scoffed, "Wow. So you're not only ending this after barely a week for someone who doesn't feel the same, you're ending this for someone who's actively pursuing your brother. Isn't that why you blew off Kai?" Theo's tone was hurt.

"I asked him about Spencer. He said he's not interested," Stiles knew it didn't matter if Derek was interested in Spencer or not, he wasn't interested in Stiles and that was bad enough.

"I spent that entire summer imagining what being with you would feel like. What having your full attention would feel like. I guess I'll never know," Theo's voice was quiet again.

"Theo, I'm so sorry. I wish I could change how I feel, but I don't know how. And I can't pretend. It's not fair to you. I've been where you are and I always wished they would have just told me from the beginning instead of pretending and letting me get so fully invested," Stiles took a step towards Theo.

"I don't blame you. I do appreciate you telling me now, but I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt."

Stiles reached out, placing a hand on Theo's cheek. "I'm so sorry. I wanted this to work. I wanted to fall for you. You're so great, it kills me. The first guy that's really treated me like I was his first priority and I can't even return the gesture," Stiles leaned his forehead against Theo's.

"If you ever find yourself thinking about me the way you do him, you have my number," Theo whispered, fighting back tears.

Instead of responding Stiles leaned in, placing his lips to Theo's briefly.

-

Derek was working on his third drink when Stiles showed back up. 

"You're still here," Stiles' tone said he was surprised.

Derek turned his head to see his roommate. His eyes were red like he'd been crying.

"You're back," Derek tilted his head in confusion. Waiting for Theo to walk up behind Stiles.

"I need another drink," Stiles took a seat gingerly next to Derek.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, a slight hint of worry to his tone.

"Far from it," Stiles gave a small smile.

"Stiles, you're back," Erica grinned widely as she approached, "Wait, you look upset."

"I broke up with Theo," Stiles answered quietly, his eyes dropping to his hands.

"What?" Erica gaped at him.

Derek rose his brows but remained silent.

"You were right. If things were so great with him then why was I here?" Stiles slumped his shoulders.

"This one's on me," Erica gave a sympathetic smile as she placed a mixed drink in front of Stiles.

"Thanks," Stiles took a large gulp of the drink, letting the burn calm him.

"Stiles," Derek licked his lips nervously.

The brunette turned to Derek with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about you and Theo," Derek dropped his eyes then. He wanted to admit his feelings for him but he couldn't bring himself to.

-

Several drinks later Stiles and Derek were laughing over a spilled drink on Stiles' shirt.

"Let's get this cleaned up in the bathroom," Derek grabbed Stiles' hand leading him away from the bar.

"It's sticky," Stiles laughed as Derek wet a paper towel.

"Here, take it off," Derek lifted the edges of Stiles shirt up so he could pull it off.

Stiles lifted his arms allowing Derek to remove his shirt.

Derek's eyes raked over Stiles as he did so.

"I'll just clean it up and then we can dry it with the hand dryer," Derek said, dragging his eyes away from Stiles.

"Thanks," Stiles slurred slightly. He'd managed to catch up to Derek on drinks, leaving him a bit more inebriated than Derek.

Stiles watched with admiring eyes as Derek cleaned up his shirt.

"You're pretty great, Derek," Stiles sighed, leaning against the wall.

"You're just saying that because I'm cleaning your shirt," Derek laughed.

Stiles smirked, "To be fair you're the one who spilled it on me."

"Maybe I was just trying to get you out of your shirt," Derek gave a flirty smile.

"If that was the case, you could have just asked," Stiles flirted back.

Derek handed Stiles his shirt then, "Better."

"Thanks," Stiles slipped the clean shirt back on.

"Next time aim for my pants," Stiles winked, stepping away from the wall.

"Or I could just ask, right?" Derek stepped in towards Stiles.

"Or you could just ask," Stiles nodded, his eyes dropping to Derek's lips.

"What if I wanted to kiss you? Could I just ask?" Derek took another step forward.

Stiles only nodded, his lips parted slightly. His heart was racing in his chest as Derek took another step forward, leaving less than a foot between them.

"Consider this me asking," Derek whispered, leaning forward slightly.

Stiles surged forward, closing the gap between them. His lips locked with Derek's effortlessly.

Derek gripped at Stiles' hips pressing him back against the wall he had just been leaning on.

Stiles' parted his lips, allowing his tongue to meet Derek's. They tasted of whiskey and coke but neither one cared; both too invested in tasting more of the other one. 

Stiles pulled Derek in closer, his hands fisted in the front of his jacket.

At that moment the bathroom door opened causing the pair to pull apart. The pair didn't release each other though, they stayed close, both panting to catch their breath.


	20. Off limits

Stiles bit down on his lower lip. His breath mixing with Derek's as they stayed close.

"Why'd you break up with Theo?" Derek asked not putting any distance between him and Stiles. 

Stiles swallowed thickly. He knew he'd probably regret answering but he opened his mouth anyway.

"You."

Derek's stomach fluttered at Stiles' confession. But it wasn't enough he needed more, "Why me?" 

"I kept thinking about you when I was with him," Stiles hated how honest alcohol made him. Without it he would never be admitting this.

"I've been thinking about you too," Derek responded in a hushed tone, as if it was a secret he'd been sworn to keep.

Stiles leaned in, closing the gap between them once again. His mind only on feeling the man pressed against him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket then, causing Stiles to pull back reluctantly. 

All the blood drained from his face as he saw his brother's name flash across the small screen.

"Spencer," Stiles answered, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey bro, where are you? Your Class should have ended like fourty minutes ago," Spencer asked into the receiver.

"Oh, shit, is it that late? I skipped class and met up with Derek and Erica at the bar. I'll be home soon," Stiles spoke trying to ignore the guilt he felt upon hearing his brother's voice.

"Okay, be careful," Spencer answered before hanging up.

Stiles shoved his phone back in his pocket, leaning his head back against the wall.

"You okay?" Derek asked. He wasn't as close as he'd been before but there were still only a few feet between them.

Stiles' eyes met Derek's a new sense of guilt washed over him. Spencer and him had agreed Derek was off limits and Stiles had gone and made out with the guy. 

"I-I...This was a mistake, I'm sorry," Stiles hurried passed Derek then.

"Stiles, wait," Derek reached for the twin but missed him as he slipped out the door.

Derek frowned at the now closed bathroom door. Why had that been a mistake? Derek's stomach now twisted with regret and hurt. He never should have been so forward. But Stiles had admitted to thinking about Derek. He kissed him, twice. Surely he felt the same way, so why was it a mistake?

-

Stiles walked into the shared dorm to find Spencer with his headphones in on his laptop.

"Hey you party animal, where are Derek and Erica?" Spencer asked pulling off the headphones and turning to his brother.

"She's working the bar tonight and Derek stayed behind," Stiles answered. He'd tried to sober up some on the way home but he'd had quite a few to drink.

"How much did you have? You look a little tilty," Spencer laughed.

"A few." Stiles didn't want to tell Spencer about him breaking up with Theo. He would ask questions that Stiles didn't want to give the answers to.

"You alright?" Spencer sensed something was off, he just wasn't sure what it was.

"It's just been a stressful few days," Stiles shrugged hoping to avoid any further prying. 

"You look like you could use some sleep. Why don't you head to bed," Spencer gestured to Stiles' bed.

Sleep, yes. Stiles would gladly go to bed if it meant he didn't have to tell his brother what he'd just done.

-

The next day Derek had cancelled his lunch plans so he could talk to Stiles. The twins had been asleep when he finally got home the night before and they'd both been up and getting ready to leave when Derek woke. Stiles had been careful to avoid any direct conversation with Derek and all eye contact.

Derek had barely been able to pay attention to his classes. Partly due to the hangover and partly due to the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Stiles the night before.

Derek usually met Erica for lunch on Friday's and he knew Stiles knew that. He had guessed that Stiles would be avoiding him especially when Stiles left at the same time as Spencer though his classes started thirty minutes later. He'd claimed he needed to get a coffee to clear the hangover.

When Stiles opened the door to see Derek sitting on his bed he froze in the door.

Derek could see the debate on his face as to whether he should stay or leave.

"Stiles, please. I'm sorry," Derek apologized as he stood to his feet.

Stiles' panicked expression turned to one of confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" 

"Last night, I clearly upset you and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles held up a hand to stop Derek, "You think you upset me?"

"You ran out before I could say anything and you've been avoiding me," Derek gestured to Stiles.

Stiles let out a sigh as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "You didn't upset me,"

"Then why was it a mistake?" Derek took a step towards Stiles. He wanted to feel him against him like he had the night before, taste him without the alcohol.

"Because I screwed up," Stiles dropped his eyes to his feet.

"I don't understand," Derek took another step.

"Spencer," Stiles answered not looking up.

Derek stopped. What did Spencer have to do with this?

"I don't have feelings for him, I told you," Derek frowned. Is that what Stiles was worried about?

"But he does you," Stiles' eyes finally met Derek's.

The older guy's mouth dropped slightly.

"We both agreed you were off limits cause we both..." Stiles trailed off, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I didn't realize," Derek's voice was quiet.

"You weren't meant to. This has happened only twice before. We both liked the same person and they became off limits. This is the first time the feelings have ever been reciprocated," Stiles explained. He tossed his bag on the floor next to his desk.

"I can't do this," Stiles gestured between him and Derek, "And trust me, I want to."

"I want to too," Derek's voice was still quiet as he closed the space between them.

Stiles' eyes immediately dropped to Derek's mouth.

"If we can't...then why'd you break up with Theo?" Derek asked, his eyes bouncing between Stiles' eyes and his mouth.

"I felt bad. I only wanted you," Stiles' tone was quiet now too. His heart was racing. 

"I only want you too. Like I've never wanted anyone," Derek's tongue licked along his bottom lip carefully, trying to recall Stiles' kiss.

"Why me? Why not Spencer?" Stiles frowned then. Knowing Derek wanted him just as much as he wanted him was making it hard to resist.

"You may look alike, but you're very different," Derek gave a small smile, "I like how you can read me. How you know when to let something go and when to push it. I like how much you care about Erica. I like that you skipped class to spend time with me. I liked that you look out for Spencer even though you're technically younger than him. I-"

Before Derek could continue, Stiles' mouth was on his.

Derek immediately wrapped his arm around Stiles' back and slid his other hand into Stiles' hair. The kiss was rushed and needy. He felt Stiles melt into his arms. Derek's hand itched to roam, but he was afraid to scare Stiles away. The twin's own hands were pressed against Derek's chest clutching the front of his shirt in a desperate attempt to keep him close.

"Derek, Spencer... can't know...about this," Stiles panted into the kiss, barely breaking away from Derek's lips.

Derek only hummed an agreement as he pressed into Stiles more. Derek would have felt bad for Spencer, but he couldn't think about anything but the way Stiles felt against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry it took so long. For those who don't know I was very very sick, like hospitalized sick. But I'm better now. Thank you to all who sent sweet messages. It really meant a lot! And thank you for your patience!!


	21. Fair

"Derek," Stiles pulled away from Derek slowly.

"Don't," Derek begged, his eyes still mostly closed. He knew what Stiles was going to say.

"I can't," Stiles continued to pull away.

Derek let out a heavy sigh as he hands fell away from the twin.

"What if we talked to him?" Derek looked at Stiles' pink swollen lips as he spoke.

"That's not fair, he likes you too," Stiles shook his head stepping back away from Derek.

"But I chose you," Derek took a step forward, not wanting anymore space between them.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip, "He's my brother and my best friend," He shook his head, putting another foot of space between them.

"So what, we just pretend we don't have feelings for each other?" Derek frowned. The idea hurt.

Stiles only nodded.

"I don't know if I can do that," Derek wanted to reach out and touch Stiles' cheek but he refrained.

"Please, Derek. I can't do this to him. I'd be devastated if he did it to me," Stiles looked at Derek with pleading eyes.

"Okay," Derek agreed quietly, despite everything in him not wanting to, "But you have to promise you won't avoid me." He wouldn't be able to handle that.

"I promise," Stiles nodded.

"Thank you," Derek's voice was barely above a whisper. He was hurting and if the look on Stiles' face was any indication, he was too.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Erica for lunch?" Stiles asked glancing at the door.

"I wanted to talk to you," Derek answered.

"It's still early, you can go," Stiles urged gently.

"You just don't want to be alone with me," Derek gave a sad smile.

"It's not that I don't want to..." Stiles licked at his bottom lip, "I just don't trust myself alone with you."

Derek nodded. He understood that. He was struggling himself.

"Why don't we get lunch together? We'll be less inclined to do something stupid in public," Derek offered.

"If Erica finds out you blew her off to go to lunch with me, I fear she'll kill me," Stiles joked lightly, "Or grow suspicious," He added.

"Fair enough, I'll have her meet us," Derek pulled out his phone to call the blonde.

-

Erica beamed up at Stiles and Derek as they approached. "I'm glad you called," She grinned.

"Stiles suggested it," Derek said shooing the blonde over so he could sit next to her at the booth. He would normally have sat next to Stiles, but he thought it best that he keep his distance.

"Is everything okay?" Erica asked looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles tried not to act like he was being internally tortured, but knowing Derek had feelings for him and not being able to be together was killing him.

"You seem upset," Erica noted the frown set in his usually relaxed features. 

"Just tired. I drank way too much and had to be up way too early," Stiles gave a small smile.

"Yeah, you ran out pretty quick last night. The way you two were flirting I figured you'd have taken him home," Erica winked at Stiles.

Derek choked on the water he had just sipped.

"We weren't flirting," Stiles frowned. He could feel the heat rise in his face.

"Oh you so were," Erica scoffed, "You two just need to screw and get it over with."

"Erica," Derek jabbed her side with his elbow.

"Spencer has feelings for Derek," Stiles blurted then. He immediately regretted saying it.

Erica rose her brows at the twin, "Spencer?"

Stiles swallowed hard.

"Okay well then maybe you should screw Spencer," Erica teased Derek lightly.

"I don't like him that way," Derek responded not looking away from Stiles.

Erica glanced between the two questioningly, "Okay what happened?"

"I accidentally told Derek about Spencer's feelings for him," Stiles lied. She couldn't know about them kissing.

"I told him I wasn't interested," Derek added.

"But I don't believe him," Stiles lied once again.

"Why don't you believe him?" Erica frowned at Stiles.

"Cause everyone prefers Spencer," Stiles dropped his eyes to his menu then.

"What if he's not interested in Spencer cause he's interested in someone else?" Erica asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Erica," Derek growled. He knew what she was doing.

Stiles looked up, his eyes meeting Derek's.

"What? I didn't say who," She smiled innocently.

Stiles didn't respond. If she was talking about Stiles, then that wouldn't help his case any.

"Aren't you curious about who he likes?" Erica grinned at Stiles.

"Erica, please," Derek growled at his best friend.

"That's his business," Stiles answered quietly, his eyes falling back to his menu.

"You already know, don't you?" Erica asked looking between the pair.

Neither one said anything.

"Oh my god, you two totally hooked up," Erica laughed.

"No we didn't," Derek snapped. He should have known she would figure it out. 

"Oh come on, something happened," Erica crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat.

"Spencer likes Derek remember?" Stiles reminded the blonde.

"So what?" Erica scoffed. She could see the frustration on Derek's face.

"So we agreed Derek's off limits," Stiles huffed closing his menu. 

"Seriously?" Erica whined, "Look how hot he is," She gestured to her best friend.

"I'm well aware," Stiles mumbled, his eyes falling to his lap.

"So you two are just gonna ignore the obvious sexual tension forever?" Erica looked at Derek and then to Stiles.

"Feelings fade," Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe, but only after you screw each other," Erica waved a hand between the pair.

"Erica, please," Derek's tone was pleading.

Erica seemed to understand that tone and let out a defeated sigh. 

Stiles was glad the waiter took that moment to walk up. He wanted to be done with this conversation. Dating Derek just wasn't an option. It wasn't fair to Spencer and Stiles didn't want to do anything to hurt his brother, ever. However, he could see the pain in Derek's eyes. It wasn't fair to push Derek away just because he and Spencer agreed he was off limits. 

The rest of lunch was thankfully easy conversation, with Erica doing most of the talking. Stiles did his best to ignore the way Derek's tongue would flick across his lips after taking a bite or the way he would smile at something funny Erica said. He hated to admit it, but Stiles had fallen hard for the guy.


	22. They look good

Stiles and Derek walked into the dorm after lunch to find Spencer back from class.

"Hey you two," Spencer smiled from around a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Uh what are those?" Stiles frowned pointing at his brother's face.

"Remember I was complaining about headaches? Well dad made me schedule an eye appointment. I went after class and I have a mild astigmatism. The Doctor said it was from staring at the computer so much and working with small letters and numbers. So, I have to wear these now," Spencer smiled.

"How bad is it?" Stiles asked pulling the frames from his brother's face and sliding them on his own.

"Oh you can barely tell a difference," Stiles said in surprise as he looked through.

"Well yeah, it's mostly just for use on the computer, however he recommended I wear them constantly for like a week, just to get used to them."

Stiles handed the glasses back, "They look good."

"I'll be able to tell you two apart easier now," Derek piped in then, "They look good on you."

"Thanks, Der," Spencer gave a wide grin.

Jealousy bubbled in Stiles' chest. He didn't have any right to be jealous. Derek was only being nice.

"Anyway, I'd love to chat more, but I've got to finish this website program for class by five and I'm not even half way done," Spencer gestured to his computer which was filled with nothing but code.

"No wonder you needed glasses," Derek smirked with a shake of his head.

"Stiles, you going out with Theo tonight?" Spencer asked typing away at his keyboard.

Stiles paused as he reached for the mini fridge they kept in the room. 

"No," Stiles answered quietly.

"Why not? It's a Friday night," Spencer pointed out.

"I have plans with Erica," Stiles lied. His eyes darted over to see a deep frown set into Derek's brows. He didn't have the heart to tell his brother that he had broken up with Theo. Spencer would ask questions and Stiles couldn't tell him it was because of Derek.

"You made plans with Erica over your boyfriend?" Spencer asked with a raised brow turning to his brother.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and nodded.

"Are you blowing him off?" Spencer huffed, his attention no longer on his computer.

"No, I just promised Erica I'd hang out with her tonight," Stiles lied again.

"Stiles," Spencer spoke in a tone that said he knew Stiles was lying.

The younger twin let out a huff, "Can we not talk about this right now please?" 

"Why? What happened?" Spencer frowned, brotherly concern taking over his tone.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Stiles dropped his eyes to his scuffed converse.

Spencer glanced at a sympathetic looking Derek.

"You broke up with him, didn't you?" Spencer asked. He turned his eyes back to his brother.

Stiles looked up with a confused frown.

"You gave me a brief lesson on body language. Derek looks sympathetic and you look guilty," Spencer pointed out.

"Look I just wasn't as invested as him," Stiles sighed out.

"I don't get you," Spencer shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Andrew was forever ago, and you had two hot guys after you, yet you wouldn't even give them the time of day. I finally convince you to date Theo and you break up with him a week later. He wasn't interested in me. He's crazy good looking. He was totally into you. What more do you want?"

Stiles dropped his eyes back to the floor. He didn't know what to say. He had expected Spencer to be more upset than he was.

"Look, if you don't want to date anyone that's your business, I just hate seeing you so unhappy," with that Spencer turned back to his laptop.

Stiles glanced up at Derek who was watching him carefully.

"I've got class," Stiles grabbed his bag and hurried to the door. He didn't care that he was leaving twenty minutes early, he couldn't stand to lie to his brother anymore.

"Is he okay?" Spencer asked with a concerned sigh as he glanced from the door his brother had gone out to Derek.

Derek only shrugged. What could he say? 'Your brother and I have feelings for each other but can't be together because of you'. He didn't think that would go over well.

"I'll see if I can get Erica to get him to talk," Spencer said thoughtfully turning back to his laptop.

Derek was glad that he had sworn Erica to secrecy about his and Stiles' feelings. The last thing he needed was Erica telling Spencer about them. There wasn't even a 'them' to tell about. Sure, they'd had a couple heated moments, but Stiles made it clear that wasn't going to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny update. It's kind of a filler chapter for you.


	23. Stiles' turn

Stiles looked up from lying on his bed, to the sound of the dorm room door opening. Derek stepped in then looking tired.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles said with a small smile. He tried to act like everything was normal between them. It was a lot easier when Derek wasn't around.

Derek's expression lit up, "Hey Stiles." He didn't have to guess anymore since Spencer would be wearing glasses now.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Erica," Derek asked with raised brows.

"Spencer already knows I broke up with Theo, figured it didn't matter," Stiles shrugged.

"Fair point. Where is he anyway?" Derek kicked his shoes off and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Out with Danny," Stiles answered sitting up, himself.

Derek's pulse quickened at the knowledge that Stiles and Derek would be alone for a while.

"And now you're uncomfortable," Stiles sighed. He knew that look. Eyes dropping to his lap. Lips pursing together. Straightening the back slightly. All signs of discomfort.

"It's not that...I just...being alone with you is hard," Derek admitted, his eyes meeting Stiles'.

"Trust me, I get it. It's easier to pretend everything is normal between us when we're not around each other," Stiles nodded, his tongue flicking across his lower lip.

Derek's eyes fell to Stiles' mouth. It was even harder now that he knew the way the perfect curve of Stiles' lips fit against his.

"I wanted to tell him," Stiles tucked his chin to his chest in shame, "I wanted to tell him that I broke up with Theo because I couldn't get you out of my head, but I couldn't do it. I hate lying to him. I've never lied to him."

"I'm sorry," Derek frowned, guilt washing over him. He hated to be the reason that Stiles was lying to Spencer.

"I wish I didn't feel the way I do, but you're...everything I want," Stiles looked up again.

"I know how you feel," Derek nodded. He looked as tired as he did when he walked into the room.

The realization that Stiles was the cause of Derek looking so worn hit the twin harshly.

He stood to his feet abruptly. His hands sliding into his hair in frustration. He immediately started to pace the room.

"Maybe I should get a new roommate, let you and Spencer stay here and I'll stay elsewhere," Stiles thought aloud.

"What? No," Derek stood then reaching for Stiles to stop him in his tracks.

"but-"

"You're not the problem," Derek shook his head, "I have feelings for you too remember?" his hands were still gripping Stiles' arms, gently holding him in place.

"If I left-"

"If you left, then Spencer would know something was up," Derek cut in again.

Stiles' sighed but didn't argue. He knew Derek was right, but he didn't know what to do.

"I can leave if you want," Derek hands slid down Stiles' arms slowly before he released him.

"No, that's not fair to you," Stiles shook his head. He knew how stressful it was for Derek to meet knew people and he'd feel terrible if he ended up with another Kai as a roommate.

"I don't like seeing you upset," Derek reached up and rubbed a gentle thumb along Stiles' chin.

That was it, Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He surged forward.

Derek was caught off guard by the kiss, but he didn't fight it. His hand cupped Stiles' face tenderly, his other hand sliding around the younger guy's back.

Stiles gripped Derek's hips, keeping him close. It was a slow kiss at first, gentle and timid. However, it didn't take long for the pair to grow more eager.

Derek's tongue slid into Stiles' mouth causing his hands to grip Derek harder. All thoughts of Spencer had been abandoned as the two melted into each other. 

Derek's mouth pulled away from Stiles' lips and grazed along his jaw. The twin tilted his head giving Derek access to his neck. When Derek's lips pressed to the sensitive skin, Stiles let out a quiet moan.

That was all it took for Derek to lose all reserve. His hands slipped up Stiles' shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath.

Stiles pressed himself into Derek further, allowing the older guy to feel how much he was enjoying what Derek was doing.

It was Derek's turn to let out a low growl.

"We should stop," Stiles panted quietly, but he made no move to push Derek away.

"You're probably right," Derek mumbled against Stiles neck.

A sharp gasp escaped the younger guy as Derek's teeth grazed him. In response he started undoing Derek's jeans.

"Stiles," Derek puffed out, pulling away from his neck

"Shhh," Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's silencing the man.

Derek closed his eyes and let Stiles drop his jeans. He kicked them away as Stiles' hands roamed up and under his shirt now. They pulled away long enough for Stiles to lift the shirt off.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek spoke into Stiles' mouth, his hands now lifting Stiles' shirt up.

The twin tossed his shirt away before pressing himself back into Derek. That was answer enough for the older guy. 

Stiles knew they should stop, but he was too invested, and he needed this. Spencer always got what he wanted, now it was Stiles' turn.

Derek pushed Stiles back gently towards his bed, stopping at the edge. He carefully dropped Stiles' pants leaving them both in nothing but their underwear. He couldn't believe he was doing this. For one he didn't just sleep around, and for another it wasn't fair to Spencer. 

All thoughts of doubt left the moment Stiles' hands dipped into his boxers. He sucked in a sharp breath as the fabric fell to the floor. 

In one swift movement Derek had stiles on his back on the bed, hovering over him.

Stiles' pupils were blown with lust, his slightly red lips parted with shallow pants slipping through. Without looking away from Stiles' eyes, Derek pulled the black fabric of Stiles' underwear down his legs.

Stiles' tongue flicked across his lower lip before sinking his teeth into it.

"Fuck, Stiles," Derek swore before dipping in to kiss him. His legs straddled Stiles their erections grazing each other gently.

"Shit," Stiles hissed bucking his hips slightly, eager for more friction.

Derek wrapped a hand around them both, pumping slowly. 

Stiles threw his head back reveling at the contact. Low moans rolled from his chest.

Then the friction was gone. A whine escaped Stiles' mouth, his hips bucking in protest.

"Do you have anything?" Derek asked spreading Stiles' legs with his knee.

The twin nodded and fumbled for the side table. His heart was racing, and his cock was leaking in anticipation.

"Here," Stiles pressed the bottle into Derek's hands eager for him to use it.

Derek squeezed the cool liquid onto his finger and slowly reached between Stiles' legs. 

The younger man moaned quietly as his roommate opened him up carefully. 

When Derek finally had three fingers in him, he curved one slightly, barely grazing his prostate. 

"Fuck," Stiles swore at the unexpected pleasure.

"You have a dirty mouth," Derek smirked as he pulled out much to Stiles' dismay.

"It's your fault," Stiles responded watching as Derek stroked himself, lathering the clear liquid on.

"I've only just started," Derek growled seductively as he released himself and dipped in to press a kiss to Stiles' mouth.

When he was sure Stiles was sufficiently distracted by the kiss he pressed into him slowly.

"Shit, yes," Stiles threw his head back as he took in all of Derek.

"Does this hurt?" Derek asked, his tone gentle and full of concern.

"No," Stiles shook his head quickly, "Move, please," He begged.

Derek slid back then causing Stiles' to grip at the sheets. He slid back in just as slowly.

The slow pace was killing Stiles, he needed more.

"Come on, Derek we've shared a room for months now. You can't tell me now that you have me under you, this is what you want to do to me," Stiles pulled Derek down by the back of his neck, connecting their lips, "Fuck me like you mean it."

A low growl escaped Derek's throat. Stiles might be shy and slightly reserved but laid out under Derek now he was demanding and sexy.

Derek shoved into Stiles harshly earning a surprised yelp. 

"That's better," Stiles smiled gripping at Derek's hips.

Derek thrust harder, picking up speed as he went.

Stiles' moans became louder with each thrust, drawing him closer to the edge.

"Don't stop," Stiles panted out, one hand gripping at the bed under him while the other was tangled in Derek's hair.

Derek reached between them and gripped Stiles in his hand. He pumped to the rhythm of his thrusts. Moments later Stiles was clenching around him and spilling his orgasm with loud guttural moans.

Derek released Stiles and dipped in for a kiss. 

Stiles bit down on Derek's bottom lip gently to keep him from pulling away. That was enough to finish Derek off. He panted Stiles' name into the kiss as he released. 

"You're fucking amazing, you know that?" Stiles laughed, running his hand through Derek's hair.

Instead of responding the older guy pressed another kiss to Stiles' lips. He wanted to do this forever with Stiles, but Stiles was more concerned about Spencer. Spencer seemed to always get what he wanted he only wondered when it would be Stiles' turn.


	24. I'm all in

Derek and Stiles laid in silence. Stiles was on his bed and Derek was on his, both cleaned and dressed.

"You're gonna ask me to pretend that didn't happen, aren't you?" Derek asked quietly, his eyes locked on the ceiling. 

Stiles let out a sigh, "It shouldn't have."

Derek looked over at the twin who was also staring at the ceiling. He wanted to beg him to reconsider but he knew it was pointless. So long as Spencer was in the picture, Stiles would never allow himself to be with Derek.

"I can't just pretend I don't have feelings for you, Stiles," Derek sighed, his eyes turning back to the popcorn trails above him.

"You slept with me, give it a few days and you'll be over the feelings," Stiles responded with a sadness to his tone.

Derek sat up, allowing his feet to hit the floor, "You think that's what that was? Me just getting what I wanted?" his tone was sharp and defensive.

Stiles looked over to see the frown embedded between Derek's eyebrows.

"No, I'm just saying feelings tend to diminish when you've slept with someone. We got it out of the way early so you can move on now," Stiles shrugged.

"Me move on?" Derek scoffed, "And what about you?"

Stiles sat up, "I'm afraid that only made it worse for me," he bowed his head in shame.

"Made what worse?" Sometimes Stiles was too cryptic for his taste.

"My feelings for you. Sleeping with you was supposed to make them easier to deal with. Nothing left to imagination and all," Stiles waved his hands around as he spoke, "But all I want to do is kiss you and curl up next to you. It's made it so much harder to endure."

"You don't think I want those things too?" Derek asked, a hint of sadness to his tone. 

"You do?" Stiles eyed Derek carefully for any signs that he was lying.

The older guy made his way towards Stiles.

"Of course. This isn't just some fleeting attraction. My day automatically gets better just by you being in it. When I get good news or hear a funny joke, I think, 'god, I can't wait to tell Stiles'. I don't just sleep around or date whoever I find attractive. If I say I'm all in, I'm all in. And damn it Stiles when it comes to you, I'm all in," Derek was now sitting next to Stiles.

"But Spencer..." 

Derek closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, "When are you going to stop putting his happiness before your own?" He looked into Stiles' caramel brown eyes.

"If he did what I'm doing, I'd be crushed," Stiles spoke quietly. His eyes dropping to his hands.

"What if I can't get over you?" Derek asked then.

Stiles looked up with a sad expression, "You have to try."

Derek's stomach knotted at Stiles' words. He didn't want to get over Stiles. He'd gotten too attached, "Are you gonna try to get over me?"

Stiles only nodded.

It stung Derek to know that Stiles might actually get over him.

-

Stiles hesitated before knocking on the door. It had been three days since he and Derek had agreed to try and move on. They'd both carefully avoided being alone together, neither trusting themselves alone with the other.

The door opened to Jackson.

"Jackson, hey is uh, Kai here?" Stiles asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"What do you want with Kai?" Jackson asked narrowing his eyes, "Didn't you dump him for some other guy?"

Stiles let out a huff. He was not in the mood to argue with Jackson.

"No. Now is he here or not?"

"Kai, you've got company," Jackson said opening the door further to reveal Kai laid back on his bed with his laptop on his lap.

"Stiles," Kai put his computer aside, giving his full attention to the twin, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?" Stiles asked anxiously.

"Right now?" Kia asked sitting up.

"If you're not busy," Stiles glanced at a judgy looking Jackson.

"Not at all," Kai smiled widely.

Stiles almost felt bad for what he was doing."

"Didn't he break your heart once already? Are you really gonna let him do it again?" Jackson asked crossing his arms.

"My heart's only been broken once, and it wasn't by Stiles," Kai gave Jackson a pat on the shoulder as he walked out.

Stiles followed Kai towards the stairs. 

"So what's this about?" Kai asked, tossing a glance at a nervous looking Stiles.

"I uh, I wanted to ask a favor from you," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip.

"I thought you hated me?" Kai raised a curious brow at the twin.

"I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed," Stiles shook his head.

"You sound like my dad," Kai joked.

Stiles smiled slightly. He was glad Kai wasn't bitter about their past interaction.

"So what is this favor?" Kai asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"First, I have to know, are you gonna date my brother?" 

"Despite what you think, I was never interested in Spencer. I liked you remember?" 

Stiles frowned slightly, "Liked?"

"You blew me off and then Derek told me to stay away from you," Kai pointed out with a small smile.

"Look, I'm sorry if I wrongly accused you of preferring my brother over me. It happens so much I've grown to expect it and it just seemed like you did," Stiles had stopped walking so he could face Kai properly.

"You don't have to butter me up for this favor you know. You can just ask," Kai smirked crossing his arms.

"You aren't the serious relationship type, I know that. You're more of a in the moment distraction type, right?" Stiles stomach flipped as he tried to get the courage to actually ask Kai what he wanted.

"I'm not opposed to serious relationships, but I find I just end up hurt. I am very good at distractions though yes," Kai nodded.

"I...I could use a distraction. Someone that isn't wanting anything serious but is willing to allow me to release some frustration," Stiles finally blurted, his face heating with embarrassment.

"What happened to that Theo guy?" Kai asked with a surprised look.

"He wanted something more serious and I couldn't give it to him," Stiles answered shamefully.

So this distraction isn't from him then?" Kai frowned.

Stiles shook his head.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me, are you?" Kai tilted his head.

"I'd rather not."

Kai grinned at Stiles before slipping his arm through his, "I'd love to go on a date with you Stiles."

Stiles gave a small smile as he let Kai lead him along. He was glad Kai wasn't judging or teasing him, he'd definitely been prepared for it. Maybe doing this would be easier than he thought.


	25. Easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one so I'd get a snack😉

Derek tossed back another shot. He knew he should be studying but he couldn't stand to be in the dorm right now. It had been four days since Derek had talked to Stiles. The two had managed to steer clear of the other, barely even being in the same room unless at night. He missed Stiles. He missed how Stiles would listen intently to whatever Derek had to say. He missed how Stiles would ramble about some lecture he didn't agree with. He missed the way he smiled and the sound of his laugh. He missed touching him.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been sulking for three days?" Erica huffed wiping the counter of the bar. 

"You've asked me every day and I've told you I'm fine," Derek faked a smile for his best friend.

"Derek, I love you, but I'm not buying it. What's going on? Did something happen between you and Stiles?" She'd only asked about him once since their lunch several days ago, but Derek had shut her down quickly.

"Erica, please," Derek sighed. The last person he wanted to talk about was Stiles.

"I haven't seen you like this since Elijah," Erica pressed. She hated seeing him so upset.

Derek bowed his head. She wasn't going to give up.

"Well?" The blonde could sense Derek about to give in.

"I think I love him," Derek said in a quiet tone, his eyes set on his empty shot glass.

"What?" Erica blinked at him.

"I know it doesn't make sense. I've only known him a few months but..." Derek trailed off, "He's everything I've wanted in someone. He listens to me and not only listens but pays attention. He can read me and knows when to say what. He can make me laugh and roll my eyes. He's shy at first, but once you get to know him he can be outgoing and fun. He doesn't judge me for being me. And he made me feel something during sex I've never felt before," Derek sighed out.

"You slept with him?" The blonde gaped at Derek. She clearly hadn't been expecting that.

"Oh shit, forget I said anything please," Derek begged. Stiles would kill him if he found out Derek had told Erica.

"When did this happen?" Erica threw her hands up.

"A few nights ago. Spencer was out and we were alone and..."Derek trailed off.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," The blonde slapped Derek playfully with a napkin.

"I was supposed to pretend it didn't happen," Derek dropped his eyes back to his glass.

"I'm guessing that has something to do with Spencer?" 

Derek only nodded. He was growing to resent Spencer. He knew it wasn't directly his fault, but if he wasn't so selfish all the time maybe Stiles would actually allow himself to be happy.

"So Stiles and Spencer both like you?" Erica asked for clarification.

Derek nodded again, not looking up.

"And now Stiles feels guilty because you like him back," Erica guessed the rest.

"He says it's not fair to Spencer," Derek sighed, still not looking up from his glass.

"So he just slept with you and then what? Threw you aside?" The blonde was suddenly pissed. What gave Stiles the right?

"No, we both had agreed to stay friends and then we were alone, and we got carried away. Spencer is really important to Stiles. I don't want to do anything to come between them. I should have respected Stiles' wishes to stay friends. We're both at fault," Derek didn't want Erica to blame Stiles. He didn't.

"So what your telling me is he's just as miserable as you?" 

Derek nodded. He had seen how Stiles would glance at him in the mornings before he left. He could practically feel the longing. He just wondered how long it would last before Stiles had enough or moved on.

-

Stiles fought to clear his mind of the guilt as he tilted his head back to give Kai access to his neck.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Kai huffed pulling back slightly.

Stiles nibbled on his bottom lip anxiously.

"I get jealous you know," Kai crossed his arms, looking at Stiles with a teasing smirk.

"I know, I'm sorry," Stiles dropped his head in shame. He wasn't good at this whole distraction thing. 

"Listen, Stiles, I like you but if this isn't working for you then-"

Stiles cut in quickly, "No, I can do this, I just...How do you do it? Without any attachment?" 

"I think about what I'm doing and just concentrate on how it feels," Kai explained pressing his lips back to Stiles' neck.

Stiles closed his eyes and tried not to imagine it was Derek he was with.

"Think about where my hands are," Kai spoke into Stiles' ear as he placed a kiss just under it. His hands slid up Stiles' sides gently.

Kai's lips found his way to Stiles'. The twin gave in easier than he had the first time. He separated himself from his thoughts the best he could. He concentrated on the way Kai was pressing against him slightly.

Derek stepped around the corner only to falter at the sight in front of him. Kai had Stiles pressed against the wall next to his door.

Devastation washed over Derek, making him grasp at the wall. How could Stiles be with Kai? Kai had chosen Spencer. Derek's fists clenched, the devastation turning to anger. Was Kai forcing Stiles? Stiles looked willing. Was he taking advantage? Derek couldn't tell if Stiles was drunk or not.

Kai slowly pulled back, "That's enough for tonight. That was better though," he winked as he slid his arm around Stiles' back and lead him towards his door.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at this," Stiles huffed as they reached his door.

"I'll get you there," Kai smiled before pressing another kiss to Stiles' lips.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip before slipping inside. 

Kai was just about to open his door when he felt a large hand grab his shoulder and shove him back against the wall.

"I told you to stay away from him," Derek growled his arm pressed across Kai's chest. His other hand in a fist at his side. It took everything in him not to punch the guy.

"Whoa, hey, it was his idea. He approached me," Kai spoke defensively.

"His idea?" Derek frowned. That stung.

"He approached me looking for a distraction, who was I to turn him down?" Kai explained further.

Derek clenched his jaw, "He doesn't need your bad habits."

"Maybe you should talk to him then. He's only with me as a distraction from someone else," Kai shrugged as Derek released him.

Derek turned away from Kai so his ex-roommate wouldn't see the pained expression he wore. He was the reason Stiles was doing this, being someone he wasn't. He stalked towards their room and hesitated at the door. He heard Kai close himself inside his room.

It gave Derek a minute to decide how he was going to approach this. He kept flipping between angry and hurt.

The door opened then to Spencer. His glasses framing his light brown eyes.

"Hey Derek. Bye Derek," Spencer rushed down the hall leaving the door open behind him.

Stiles stared with worried eyes at his roommate standing in the hall. He thought he'd gone to see Erica at work.

Derek stepped in the room cautiously, closing the door behind him. He didn't move away from it though. He looked tired.

When his green eyes met Stiles', he knew it wasn't tiredness he saw but sadness.

"Why?" Derek asked so quietly Stiles barely heard.

"What?" Stiles frowned in confusion.

"Please, don't do this," Derek took a step towards Stiles. His expression pleading.

Stiles didn't answer. He was trying to figure out what Derek was talking about.

"I can pretend I don't feel the way I do, but I can't watch you with him. Please don't make me," Derek wanted to be angry, but he hurt. He hurt so damn bad.

Stiles paled. 

"I can't watch you become him," Derek took another step forward,"Are you doing this to hurt me? To push me away? Because I can't take it, please Stiles," his voice broke with unshed tears.

"You weren't supposed to find out yet," Stiles spoke quietly.

"Yet? Did you expect this to hurt less later?" Derek frowned.

"I thought it'd be easier for both of us," Stiles swallowed. 

"Easier? How is you sleeping with Kai easier?" Derek threw his hands up, "Nothing was easy about watching him touch you like that," his voice broke again.

"You weren't supposed to see that," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, guilt washing over him in waves.

"If I wasn't supposed to see then why were you doing it in the hallway?" Derek snapped. His anger was back now.

"I didn't plan to, it just sort of happened," Stiles dropped his eyes to the floor, unable to stand the look in Derek's eyes.

"I would rather see you trying to move on with Theo. At least he would actually care about you and could make you happy," Derek gestured to the door as if Theo was on the other side.

"That doesn't make sense. It should be easier to see me with Kai, because you know I don't actually care about him," Stiles threw his hands up in confusion.

"I want you to be happy, Stiles. Even if that's not with me. I don't want to see you turn into Kai," Derek scoffed.

Stiles dropped his head once again, "I'm trying here, Derek."

"Trying what? To hurt me? Cause congratulations, you have," Derek snapped. He hated this. He didn't want to feel this way.

"I'm trying to prevent that," Stiles threw his hands up, "I have feelings for you, Derek and I'm not allowed to. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Stop letting Spencer control your life, for one," Derek growled.

"That's not fair. Don't blame him," Stiles clenched his jaw.

Derek ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "See there you go, defending him. How often does he put you first, huh? When has your happiness ever been his priority?" Derek was getting more frustrated as he spoke.

"If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me," Stiles snapped, his hands in fists at his side.

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt, and I'm frustrated, because you bend over backwards for Spencer and all he's ever done is make you feel inadequate," Derek knew he was pushing it. Stiles was far too protective of Spencer.

"Stop," Stiles spoke in a warning tone.

But Derek didn't listen.

"Why? Because you know it's true? Because you're afraid to admit it to yourself? Because you know that deep down Spencer is a miserable person and you can't live with the guilt of being happy when he's not. Well news flash, he doesn't feel guilty for keeping you from being happy," Derek's voice was raised now. 

Stiles' face blanked. No emotion was present not even in his eyes. Derek had gone too far.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, that was-"

"Don't," Stiles snapped. His voice sharp and unfeeling.

Derek bowed his head in shame.

Stiles stalked towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.

The emotion poured out of Derek then. He crumpled to his knees, as the tears spilled out. Why did he do this? He always pushed things too far when he got upset. It was a safety mechanism that he used far too often. Now both he and Stiles were hurt.


	26. Let me win

Spencer paced the dorm room. Derek had sent him the bat signal. Apparently, he and Stiles had gotten into an argument and Stiles had taken off. Now he wasn't answering his phone and it had been more than three hours. Derek had gone out to see if he could find the twin while Spencer stayed behind, in case Stiles came back.

Spencer had asked Derek what their arguing had been about, but he'd said it was between him and Stiles and he didn't want to get into it. 

Spencer's phone pinged with a text. He looked down to see Jackson had sent it.

"Stiles just called Kai, he's going to meet up with him. Thought you'd want to know."

Spencer frowned. Why would Stiles call Kai?

"Where are they meeting?" Spencer typed back as he grabbed his jacket.

"The library."

Spencer frowned. He'd had made him and Stiles after hour passes that only certain teachers were allowed. Why would Stiles ask Kai to meet him there?

He quickly sent a text letting Derek know that Stiles was at the library and he was on his way to get him.

-

When Spencer arrived at the library, he didn't know what he expected to see, but he had not expected to see his brother laid out under Kai across one of the tables. Kai's mouth was at Stiles' throat.

"What is going on here?" Spencer snapped causing Kai to look up.

Stiles let out a groan at the sight of his brother, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here? And with him," Spencer jabbed a finger at Kai who had removed himself from atop Stiles.

Stiles sat up slowly. 

Spencer instantly recognized the look on his brother's face. He was drunk.

"Well I was about to get laid," Stiles snapped.

Spencer rose his brows at Stiles. He never talked like that, drunk or not.

"You were gonna sleep with him?" Spencer frowned at Kai. That wasn't like Stiles.

"Why do you care?" Stiles snapped again. He was clearly in a pissy mood.

"Because I'm pretty sure that's something you would regret tomorrow," Spencer pointed out gently. He didn't want to upset Stiles any further. Whatever had happened between Stiles and Derek had clearly upset him enough.

"How'd you know where I was?" Stiles huffed ignoring Spencer's previous comment.

Spencer shifted slightly. He didn't really want to tell him Jackson had told him.

"Damn it, Jackson," Kai swore, "I shouldn't have told him, I'm sorry."

"Jackson? Why would Jackson tell you I was meeting Kai?" Stiles looked at his brother with a deep frown.

Spencer swallowed hard, trying to come up with a believable lie.

"Spencer was at our place when Derek told him you were mia," Kai answered for Spencer. 

"Why?" Stiles snapped at Kai. It was clear he assumed that Kai and Spencer had been together.

"I'm not sleeping with your brother, I swear. Jackson is," Kai put his hands up in defense.

Spencer's eyes widened. Shit.

"What?" Stiles snapped, looking at his brother.

"It's not what you think," Spencer took a careful step forward. He could see the anger in Stiles' eyes. 

"Are you sleeping with Jackson?" Stiles demanded, dropping off the table and to his feet. He was a bit unsteady, but he managed to keep his balance.

Spencer didn't answer. If he said no, he would be lying, and Kai would probably call him out. If he said yes, then Stiles would likely flip.

"Are you two back together?" Stiles growled taking a hostile step towards his twin.

Spencer dropped his head in shame, he knew he'd have to tell Stiles eventually, but he had been afraid to.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Stiles snapped. He obviously took Spencer's silence as a confession.

"I know you don't like him but-"

"Don't like him? He's a complete ass. He wasn't faithful and he barely paid you any attention, not to mention he treats me like shit," Stiles barked. His hands were clenched in fists at his side.

"What about you? Sleeping with Kai. How long has this been a thing?" Spencer gestured between the pair.

"It's not a thing, we're just messing around," Kai spoke up then.

"Messing around?" Spencer raised a brow at his brother.

"What you can do it and I can't?" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

"This isn't like you, Stiles," Spencer's brotherly concern was evident in his tone.

"It is now," Stiles growled.

"Is this because of what happened with you and Derek?" Spencer asked gently. He knew his brother was in a fragile state and the wrong thing could send him reeling.

Stiles stiffened at the mention of Derek, "What are you talking about?"

"He said you two had an argument, he wouldn't tell me what it was about," Spencer explained.

"Oh, yeah he caught us in the hallway earlier. He was pretty pissed," Kai nodded, glancing between the twins.

"Wait, this isn't the first time?" Spencer pointed at the table the pair had been on.

"You don't get to judge me," Stiles snapped, "I'm not the one sleeping with my douchbag of an ex-boyfriend."

"No, you're sleeping with Kai. Why would you break up with Theo and then sleep with him? This doesn't make sense," Spencer waved his hands around for emphasis.

Stiles clenched his jaw, "How about you stop trying to dictate my love life. First you want me with Kai, then Theo, now I can't be with Kai. Derek's off limits. You called dibs of Erica," Stiles threw his own hands up.

"You had Theo, what was wrong with Theo?" Spencer said raising his voice slightly.

"He's not who I want," Stiles shouted.

"Then who do you want? Because from what I can see, you don't want anyone," Spencer shouted back.

"I want Derek."

The room fell silent then. 

Stiles' eyes widened slightly, he hadn't meant to say that.

"We agreed Derek was off limits," Spencer said in a quieter tone. One much too calm.

"Why does he have to be? Why can't we both go for him and see who wins out?" Stiles threw his hands up. He knew if he didn't know about Derek's feelings for him, he would never have said that. He would have been sure Derek would go for Spencer.

"That's no fair and you know it," Spencer shook his head.

"Why because you'll win? Because you always win?" Stiles snapped bitterly. He was angry and he couldn't hold back. 

"I can't help that," Spencer huffed. He took a step towards his brother.

"You could let me win sometimes," Stiles' voice broke. He didn't want to fight with Spencer about this but a part of him knew that Derek had been right.

"I let you win with Kai," Spencer gestured towards the other guy, who had remained quiet.

"What do you mean you let me win with Kai?" 

"After that party, he wanted me. He came up to me the next day and asked if he had a chance with me. I told him no," Spencer responded with a huff. 

Stiles' expression blanked.

"Stiles," Spencer took a step towards his brother.

Stiles backed away, "Tell me something. If Jackson hadn't been his roommate, would you have 'let me win'?" 

Spencer bit down on his bottom lip as he contemplated his answer.

"Message received, loud and clear," Stiles pushed past his brother and towards the door.

"Stiles, wait," Spencer grabbed at Stiles arm, but Stiles yanked away, not stopping.

"I thought we agreed not to tell him about that," Kai growled at Spencer. There was no chance of getting in Stiles' pants now.

"I screwed up," Spencer huffed as he watched his brother disappear out the door. Stiles was already in a low place and he just kicked him while he was down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever I've had 0 motivation and have been in a writing funk I can't seem to get out of...


	27. I refuse

Stiles knocked on Erica's door with tears in his eyes. He didn't know where else to go. He couldn't go back to his room.

"Stiles?" Erica frowned at the teary-eyed twin.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go," Stiles wiped a tear that had escaped his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked worriedly, pulling Stiles into her room.

"I had a fight with Derek and then I had a fight with Spencer and I just...I hate him," Stiles cried unable to hold back anymore. The alcohol didn't help matters any.

"Hate who? Derek?" Erica lead Stiles to her bed, allowing him to sit down.

Stiles shook his head, "Spencer."

Erica rose her brows in surprise, "Stiles he's your brother."

"And yet he treats me like shit. You know he turned down Kai so that I would date him? Yet he won't let me date you or Derek cause he called dibs," Stiles snapped, the anger evident in his tone.

"He what?" Erica frowned.

"He called dibs and we agree the first to call dibs gets first try. With Derek we both called it so we agreed he's off limits, but I really like him and he feels the same way and I felt guilty and I told him we couldn't do this, cause I felt bad for Spencer, only to find out that Spencer is back with Jackson," Stiles rambled all in one breath.

"Jackson? The ex that's an ass to you?" Erica confirmed.

Stiles nodded.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Stiles," Erica put a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I don't know what to do," Stiles wiped at his tears which were falling more steadily now.

"You said you got into a fight with Spencer, was it about Derek?" 

Stiles shook his head, "No. He caught me with Kai. I have been trying to use Kai as a distraction from Derek. That's what Derek and I's fight was about. I went and had a few drinks and called Kai. Spencer found us and we argued. I was mad at him cause of Derek and then I found out he'd been seeing Jackson secretly. Yet he still says Derek is off limits. He always gets what he wants. He always puts himself first. I was okay with it, but now...now I want to be put first. He's with Jackson despite the fact that Jackson was a terrible boyfriend and he and I hate each other. Not to mention that he stole Spencer's next boyfriend out of spite for breaking up with him. How can he go back to someone like that?" 

Erica rubbed Stiles' back gently, "I think Spencer is more self-conscious than you realize. He loves you, I wouldn't doubt that, but you're the one person he knows he can beat. He's more outgoing so he gets the guy or girl first, but that doesn't make you any less desirable. Spencer has just learned to work the system and if I had to guess, he knows how great you are, and it scares him. If you find the right person, he loses you."

"How do you know that?" Stiles blinked at the blonde next to him.

"I'm majoring in psychology, remember?" Erica smiled, "I've been observing quietly since I met you."

"So what do I do?" 

"That's really up to you, but I wouldn't be too hard on Spencer. I know you're upset and you have every right to be. Let him know that. But also let him know that you aren't going to be there to pick up the pieces when Jackson hurts him again. And don't let him keep you and Derek apart. Derek really cares about you. He's a very guarded person, but with you he doesn't have to be. Derek deserves someone like you and I think you deserve him too. You can't let Spencer take that away just because he's unhappy with himself," Erica smiled sadly at Stiles. She itched to call Derek, he had to be upset right now, but she also knew that Stiles needed her and she wanted to be there for him. Derek would want her to be there for him too.

"You're right," Stiles nodded. The last hour had sobered him up quite a bit and he yearned for the numbness of the alcohol again. It hurt to hear this, but he knew she was right.

-

Derek and Spencer sat in silence in the room. Neither knowing what to do or say. Spencer had only told Derek that he and Stiles argued, and Stiles left.

The door opened then causing the pair to look up with hopeful eyes.

Stiles walked in looking more tired than Derek had ever seen him. His eyes were red from obvious tears and his hair was disheveled like he'd been running his hand through it.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry-"

"Save it," Stiles snapped holding up a hand.

Spencer dropped his chin to his chest in shame.

"I love you Spence, but I'm done. I refuse to remain in your shadow anymore. I can't keep holding myself back for your benefit. I want you to move out," Stiles stood stoic, but Derek saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"What?" Spencer's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Stiles," Derek stepped towards the twin, worriedly. He didn't want this to be because of him.

"Don't," Stiles shot Derek a look that said he wasn't backing down.

Derek paused.

"Stiles, I know you're upset but-"

"No, I'm beyond upset. I refuse to sit here trying to force myself to not feel a certain way because you want me to. I refuse to pick up the pieces that Jackson will inevitably leave behind. I refuse to let you control my happiness. We need to put space between us. One of us has to move out and I think it should be you," Stiles' tone waivered with nerves but he stood his ground.

"You just want me out so you can be left with Derek," Spencer snapped gesturing to their roommate.

"Yes," Stiles nodded in agreement.

Spencer looked surprised by Stiles' honesty.

"What happened to off limits?" Spencer frowned.

"I'm ignoring it," Stiles shrugged. He was abnormally still as he spoke. He was usually so much more animated.

"You're really kicking me out in hopes of getting Derek in bed?" Spencer spat angrily.

Stiles refused to let Spencer's tone bother him, "No, I've already done that. I'm kicking you out because I need to breathe."

Derek's eyes darted to Spencer who looked stunned.

"You've already slept with Derek?" 

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I felt guilty but knowing you've been sleeping with Jackson again, I feel less guilty," Stiles remained stiff as he spoke.

"Are you two together?" Spencer's anger turned to sadness.

"No. I told him I couldn't because of you," Stiles didn't look towards Derek.

"That's why you were with Kai," Spencer nodded knowingly.

"I was trying to be a good brother, but I can't do it anymore. I love him and I can't pretend I don't," Stiles still refused to look at Derek.

"And you love him too?" Spencer asked, looking at Derek now.

"I do," Derek nodded. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Stiles, please don't push me away," Spencer pleaded, turning back to his brother.

"I'm sorry that I kept you and Derek apart, but please don't do this," Spencer took a step towards his twin.

"You think I want to do this? I love you Spencer. You're my brother. But I can't do this anymore," tears pricked at Stiles eyes once again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you unhappy. I didn't think you cared that I got all the attention," Spencer's own eyes watered.

"I don't care that you got all the attention. But keeping me from getting any because you were afraid of losing me isn't fair. You never just let me be happy in a relationship. I always had to depend on you for something. But the moment I start to be happy you get scared. You knew I was starting to really like Derek, and you still kept him off limits. Even tonight, when I told you he was the one I wanted, you weren't going to retract your dibs, you can't stand that I might be happy without you. I'll always be your brother Spencer, but I need you to be supportive and not drag me down."

"It's not that I didn't want you to be happy, Stiles. I just never get the good ones. I get people like Jackson and I know that you're really the desirable one. I'm sorry I took that from you," Spencer dropped his head again.

"Please don't make me move out. I promise to stay out of you and Derek's business," Spencer pleaded.

"As long as you're with Jackson, I can't agree to that. I won't sit back and watch him treat you the way he did before, and I won't take anymore crap from him."

"That's fair," Spencer nodded, "I'll break it off tonight. I promise I'll do better."

Stiles hesitated. Erica had been right, threatening to make him move out did work. Spencer was so self-conscious that he was more worried about losing Stiles than staying with Jackson.

"I'm not doing it to be mean. I'm doing it because I love you," Stiles put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. Maybe he could convince Spencer to go to therapy, work on his self-esteem issues.

"I know," Spencer nodded his head sadly.

"Okay, no Kai and no Jackson. Deal?" 

"Deal," Spencer nodded with a hopeful smile.

Stiles pulled his brother into a hug. He owed Erica big time for this. She had been right about Spencer and now not only did he have his brother back, but he actually had a shot at being with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, next chapter is gonna be the last chapter. Hope you like it!


	28. I love you

Derek stood frozen in place. Spencer had just left to break it off with Jackson and Stiles was now looking at him with nervous eyes.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Derek finally spoke, his tone quiet.

"You didn't do this. He did. And I let him," Stiles shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked eyeing Stiles for any signs that he was on the verge of a breakdown. There were none.

"Surprisingly, yeah. I just wish I'd realized what was happening sooner," Stiles nodded.

"Do you really think he'll stay away from Jackson and Kai?" Derek was avoiding asking what he really wanted to know. He didn't have the heart to, just in case Stiles decided he didn't want to be with Derek.

"Erica seems to think he will," Stiles shrugged.

"Erica?" Derek frowned. When had Stiles talked to Erica?

"I went to see her after I had that fight with Spencer. She helped me to see what was really going on. She gave me a lot of good advice," Stiles gave Derek a small smile.

Hope swelled in Derek. Had Erica tried to sway Stiles to give them a chance?

"She does give good advice. Did she happen to say anything else helpful?" Derek swallowed thickly as he waited for Stiles to answer.

"You want to know if we talked about you and I," Stiles dropped his eyes to the floor.

Derek didn't respond. 

"I thought about that the whole way home. I thought about giving Spencer some time first. Ya know to adjust..." Stiles trailed off, his eyes glancing up at Derek, who didn't move.

"But then I realized that would be him controlling my happiness again. I don't want to hurt my brother. It's the last thing I want to do but, I love you, Derek and I want to be with you. That is...if you still want to be with me. I know I screwed up with the whole Kai thing and I understand if you can't forgive me for tha-"

Stiles words were cut short by Derek's mouth on his.

Stiles melted into the kiss and for the first time, there was no guilt behind it. He slid his hand into Derek's hair and pressed in deeper. 

Derek moaned into the kiss before gently pulling back.

"I want nothing more than to be with you," Derek smiled warmly down at the twin. 

Stiles smiled widely in return. It was a smile Derek hadn't seen on Stiles' face before. It was a genuinely happy smile.

"I love that you're not giving up on Spencer and I want you to know that I'll do anything I can to help. And if we need to keep this minimal when he's around, I understand," Derek rubbed his thumb along Stiles' cheek as he spoke.

"This is why I love you. Even though he was the reason we couldn't be together you're still willing to be there for him," Stiles leaned in pressing their lips together again, "And I think that as harsh as it may be, I want him to know what he was keeping me from, so don't hold back."

Derek nipped at Stiles' lower lip gently, "Gladly."

-

Spencer sat against the wall just outside their dorm. He'd broken it off with Jackson for the last time. The jock hadn't taken it well, as expected. But Stiles was more important to Spencer. He always had been.

After their mother died Stiles had stepped into the caretaker role to help lessen the load on their dad. Spencer had let him, allowing himself the freedom of being a kid. They'd only been eight at the time. Over the years Spencer found himself getting into trouble and sneaking out to be with friends, while Stiles waited up anxiously, trying to keep their dad from finding out. He'd never realized how unfair that had been. He'd taken Stiles for granted. Spencer had thought he hid his insecurities well enough and he didn't even think about how his actions might have affected his brother. Now as he sat thinking over the years and how much he'd hurt Stiles, he almost wondered if Stiles would be better without him. He'd tried to kick him out after all. 

Before he could think to much about that, the door opened.

"Spence, what are you doing out here?" Stiles frowned down at the twin, "I was worried Jackson wasn't taking no for an answer."

Spencer noted the relieved drop of Stiles' shoulders. Once again he'd caused Stiles to worry.

"I was just thinking. I'm sorry I took advantage of you. You've always been there for me, ever since mom died and I didn't even consider what you were going through," There were tears in Spencer's eyes.

"Hey, look at me." Stiles knelt down next to his twin, "I don't regret being there for you. You were a lot closer to mom than I was. It hit you the hardest. I'll always be here for you. I just have to put myself first sometimes. Okay?" 

Spencer nodded. Loyalty had always been Stiles best quality. 

"Come on, let's go inside. Derek's putting on a movie. I might even share my cheese puffs with you." Stiles grinned, holding out a hand for Spencer to take.

Spencer smiled up at his brother as he took his hand.

"I love you," Spencer said before gripping Stiles in a tight hug.

"I love you too, spence. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings are the worst...I'm so terrible at them.😂😂  
> Anyway thank you to all my lovely readers for joining me on this story. Now I will concentrate on my other two poor neglected stories. Lol

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small taste, let me know what you think!


End file.
